Illusions
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: LILEY. Miley get's a foreign exchange student at the start of school. None other then Lilly. Miley isn't happy with the idea. Lilly on the other hand is. They only have pictures of each other. But little does Miley know, Lilly's tougher than she looks...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My favorite part of the story! Well ok now I'll get on to the story….yes this is a brand new one, clean slate, fresh start from me and I'm gonna finish it this time! As you can tell this is very short, but it's just an intro basically. Just to let you know what this will sort of be about. But I do have many more idea's that I'm excited to write about for this, so if you'd like me to continue then please review….**

**Illusions**

Miley's POV

Tennessee. My home sweet home. With my parents, one obnoxious brother, and our farm. If I'd have known what was going to happen to me in about a week from now, what was just around the corner, then I knew this couldn't be just _my_ home anymore.

"Uh…n-no way. Are you joking? No way are you dragging me into this. You know I was a whole lot younger and it was just a phase Mother." I argued with my Mom as I followed her around the house.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's a little too late now Miley, so you better get prepared for it in a week. Your Father and I did this for you because we thought that's what you wanted." She said as she continued picking up pieces of junk from different parts of the house.

"Well I did, but I was in elementary school. I was too young to know that this couldn't happen until high school. I mean come on Ma, are you sure it's too late?" I asked, with a plea once more, then she turned and looked at me.

"Yes Miles, we've already read and signed the papers and they've gone through the school district," Mom spoke softly. "All this information actually went through a few days ago. So we should be getting a letter from her, about her information, any day now."

I sighed deeply. Slowly taking in and accepting this. "So how long will it be for and where's she coming from anyway?" I asked quietly.

"Well I think you can choose the time, but since you and Jackson were at school, your Father and I chose…three months."

"What?! Three months! Mom that is a long time once you really think about it."

"Well we did and figured you might like to make a friend…that'll be from Australia."

"Cool place…but more like forcing a friend on me. Ma I got friends at school already."

"Listen, you don't have to be friends with each other, but can you at least try and get along? I'm sure she'll be nice and we'll be getting a picture you know." She tried to reassure me.

"Yeah ok, I'll try and be nice. Wait picture? Did you send a picture of us?"

"It's not required, but yes I did, I sent our most recent family picture. I thought she might like to see who she'll be living with for the next three months."

"Alright I guess that makes sense," I sighed again and sat down on the couch in the living room. Then another annoying thought occurred to me. "Wait a minute, in a week you said?" She just nodded her head. "And for three months?" She nodded her head casually again. "Ma, it's hardly been a month into the new school year. Don't you think she's gonna feel a little uncomfortable?"

"Well I thought about that for a second, but then thought you could-"

"What, show her the school and have her attached to me the whole day? No way. Why can't Jackson do it?"

"Do what?" Jackson suddenly asked as he walked into the room.

"For one thing he doesn't know yet, I thought I'd tell you first and do you really think it's a good idea for him to show a girl around?" Mom rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you're right, it is Jackson after all. I guess I could survive a few days."

"Ok could somebody please fill me in on what ya'll are talking 'bout me for?" Jackson asked with annoyance.

"We're not talking about you, you idiot. In about a week we're getting a foreign exchange student." I said a bit bitterly and then sunk back into the couch, arms folded.

"Sweet! I've heard about it all the time and I've always wondered what it would be like. Well now I'll get to know." He said, smiling.

"W-wait what? How can you be so happy about this Jackson?"

"How can you not? For one thing it's a girl that you could be friends with and another, she could be totally hot for me." Jackson said, as his hormone ego had turned on now and he became oblivious.

"Hey, snap out of it hormone king," I snapped my fingers in front of his face. His smirk went away and he stopped standing in front of me and now sat on a stool in the kitchen. "I guess I'm just nervous ok? She's gonna be a total stranger you know?"

"Well how have you made friends before Miles? From strangers." Mom piped in.

"Yeah Ma, that was at school and just hanging out to know one another first. I didn't just take somebody I didn't know and stick them here in my house for three months."

"Whoa, that's a longs time. Are you sure you're willing to do that Mom?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I'd really like too actually. As a matter of fact, judging by the way you two are acting from taking this news, I think this will be a good opportunity for the both of you."

------

Lilly's POV

The packing seemed endless. I was practically packing up my entire room, in fact I was. After all I was about to spend three months in somebody else's house, so why not pack as much as I can in these two huge suitcases?

It was only today that my Mom informed me that we'd be getting the letter of information for the family that I'd be going to stay with. But I didn't need her to inform me about that, as I had gotten the mail before she got home from work and there it was; the letter.

"Mom! Mom it's here! It's the letter from the family." I yelled to my Mother and ran to her room, abandoning the other few letters. She had just got back from work and I ran up to her as I tore the letter open.

"Careful Lilly, you don't want to rip up anything important."

"Mom you worry too much. I won't ok." I said as I pulled out a few papers.

The two of us read about each member of the family and then I noticed a small piece of paper that I had missed, it was still sitting in the envelope. I quickly pulled it out.

"Oh what a sweet looking family. And look on the back, they wrote the names of each person. You know, I think you'll have a lot fun Lilly." My Mom looked at me and gave me a small hug. I just rolled my eyes. It was behind those words that I could tell she would just miss me. But it was her idea after all and it didn't sound too bad.

"Yeah thanks Mom, I think I will too. And look here, it says they live in Tennessee. Not too much there, but Nashville is pretty big I guess." I said as I glanced over their info once more.

"Very good, glad to see you've been studying the states." My Mom smiled.

"Mom it's not like I didn't know them before, it's just been awhile." I gave her a look.

"Alright I know. Well you'd better get to bed soon because you leave tomorrow evening." She said with a deep sigh.

"I'll be fine Mother, don't worry. I'll call you every night remember?"

"Yeah I do, thanks Lilly," She gave me a quick hug. "Well you'd better hurry off to bed then."

"Okay, night Mom." Then I ran upstairs to get the sleep I could for the next day to come.

Although I hardly got any just from the anticipation. Little did I know that going back to the states, and especially spending those months with the Stewarts would change me for life.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, lame ending. I know I can give better cliffs, but this is just the start, so please let me know what you think…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Mk then, second chapter, thanks so much for all the reviews on the first, so now I will continue. Oh and just a note here: Lilly does have an accent. So just try and imagine Lilly speaking with an Australian accent, as well as her Mom of course. And plus Miley's Tennessee accent. That's also why I threw that in, I thought it would be kinda cute. You know two girls with totally different accents. Anyway, I have **_**Blaze Phoenix **_**to thank for not changing my mind and keeping the accent. And then also **_**Alvinfan07, **_**once again you're a great help. She helped me decide on the title, which are pretty much the worst part. Anyway, shutting up now and on to you all reading now….

* * *

  
**

Lilly's POV

The morning came sooner then I thought, because I hardly got any sleep. But I thought about it and figured I could sleep more on the plane. So I still got up early to finish packing. Also with this morning especially, came the tears, mostly all from Mom. She helped a little with the packing, but I told her I wanted to do most of it. Then I let her continue to be emotional.

"I just, I still can't believe how-" My Mom sniffed. Then I rolled my eyes and cut her off.

"How fast I've grown. Yes Mother I know I've grown a lot, but must you say it over a hundred times today? If you tell me I've grown another hundred times, I think it'll actually happen right here and now and that'd be kinda creepy." I chuckled a bit and so did she, then she sniffed once more.

"Ha, yea well a Mother can just wish her the daughter the best right?"

I stopped throwing stuff in my suitcase and walked over to my bed. "Yea and Mom, you know the days will go by before you know it ok? So don't worry, I know I'll be safe also because we found a great family."

"You're right, that's true. Oh and remember one of the profiles? There's a girl there about your age."

"See, so you've got nothing to worry about, I'll have fun too."

"Hey, don't forget about school though. You still have that to focus on."

"Don't worry, besides, she's from Tennessee, you know the south of those states? So I doubt she swings my way anyway. But, I'll ask her where things are, so I can find my way around school and then maybe she'll show me the town or something too."

"Alright, but don't forget to be polite to the whole family too."

"Mom, I haven't even gotten to the airport yet, so I don't think I'll remember half of this talk." I chuckled and she did too.

"Yea I guess you're right. Well you'd better hurry and finish packing, we leave pretty soon." Mom said and then got up from my bed and left the room

------

Miley's POV

"Ma, are we really here?"

"Yes Miles, we're really here." She sighed.

"Is she really coming?"

"Yes, she is really coming now."

"Do I really have too-"

"Miley of course you have to get along with her…well try at least. Now would you please stop asking me questions you already know the answers to? Please just try and deal with this alright?" My Mother raised her voice a bit more now. It had already been raised over the noise of the crowded airport, but now she was just upset.

"Alright fine, I'm sorry. You know it was just a sudden surprise. But I guess since she's my age, it could make things easier." I said as I flopped onto one of the airport seats and then leaned on my hand, pathetically.

"Oh yea, and it'll be even nicer knowing if she looks cute. That way I'll finally be able to score some lady, cause she's really close to my age too." Jackson suddenly sat down right next to me.

"Oh gosh, you are so pathetic. Like she'd ever want to go out with a loser like you." I mumbled in his face so that Mom wouldn't hear us, and then she walked up to me.

"Yea, well it's too bad she didn't send her picture in her profile. But at least she knows what we look like, so she can find us," Then Mom sat down next to me. "Although I was really hoping your Father could have been here for this, then it would have been the whole family."

"Yea can't he ever take a break?" I asked.

"I know, the damn fields are practically perfect. What is he trying to do, win an award for the best looking farm, crops, and wheat fields with horses?" Jackson quickly made up.

"I know he's been really busy trying to make the farm look nice, but you both know-"

"Mom he's got another job, how much longer can he put that off to polish the farm?" I asked.

"Yea, why doesn't he just ask for our help anyway, that's part of our chores too you know?" Jackson piped in.

"Listen you two, you didn't let me finish, as I was saying, you both know the land lord is coming today in just about an hour, so he needs to get things fixed up really well. You know things around there weren't all that great before. And I know ya'll would do a really nice job too, but your Father said that he'd like to do this project his own."

"Yea it's fine Mom, we get it and it's really ok with just the three of us here." I told her.

Suddenly a loud announcer flooded over the noise of the airport, announcing that a specific flight number and city is arriving at a certain gate number. Then they announced the bag claim information.

"Perfect, we're at the right bag claim. Now let's just hope she finds her way from the gate and all the way down here." Mom said with a worried voice.

"Mom I'm sure she'll be fine, this airport ain't that huge. I've seen bigger ones, well mostly smaller ones, but still a few bigger ones." I replied.

"Alright we'll just wait here for a few minutes then and watch for her." She suggested.

"Wait, she knows what we look like, but we wouldn't recognize her." Jackson said.

"Well that'll make it harder, but I'm sure she'll walk up to us once she see's us." Mom replied.

"Ok, so let's just make sure we stand in front of this crowd that's been waiting for this flight to walk down here. That way she'll be able to see us easier." I suggested.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I think it's starting to sound like you're beginning to get excited about this." My Mom said and smirked at me.

I stood up as the crowd began to form. "What? No. I just don't want to lose her."

Jackson and Mom stood up from their seats too and Jackson raised an eyebrow at me. "Ugh, ya'll know what I mean ok? None of us want her to get lost in this airport. That's what I was trying to say."

"Yea alright Miles, what ever you say." Jackson grinned, gave me a small pat on the shoulder, and then walked passed me and moved through the crowd to be in the front.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my Mom to give her an annoyed look. "Ma come on, you know what I mean, I just don't want her to get lost in here. Otherwise, I couldn't care less."

"Yea ok Miley, but-"

"But what, Ma? Like I said awhile ago, I'll just deal with it. Maybe show her where her classes are, sure, but after that what else-"

"Miles, you should-"

I folded my arms in frustration. "Mom I'm not finished, so what else do I have to do? You, Dad and Jackson, can go ahead and help her with everything else. I don't have to be included, or have too do anything else with her now, do I?"

"Well first you might want to apologize, Miley."

"Apologize? Apologize for what?"

Mom put her hands on both my shoulders and turned me around, I saw Jackson standing in front of me. He gave me a small wave and then cleared his throat. Oh shit.

"Probably apologize for what you said, sweetie."

Jackson pointed his hands over to a girl standing next to him and smiled. "Hey Miley, this is Lilly, the girl that'll be staying with us. And Lilly, this is Miley, the uh….the youngest in our family," He introduced us nervously. I couldn't blame him for the way I acted.

She was wearing long jeans, flip flops, and just a plain, beige, short sleeve shirt. On top of that, she had long, silky blonde hair and a beautiful face, with perfect features, I couldn't stop staring. But then I realized that I had to snap out of it quickly. "Yea hi I'm Miley and uh, yea I-I'm sorry?" I said with more of a questioning voice, which was a bad move.

"Gee thanks, I'm Lilly. And you're sorry? For what, not wanting me to be here apparently? Nice, real nice." She said quickly, with some sarcasm, and mixed with a huge Australian accent. Wow, now that was amazing. Then she quickly walked off to the front of the line of her bag claim to wait for her bags. Jackson followed; just before turning around, he shot me a good glare.

After they were gone and out of earshot, Mom turned to me. "Miles what is wrong with you? Now that girl looks really nice and she looks like she wants to be here. I'm sorry, but now it's even more important that you put as much effort as you can into this situation." She then walked off in their direction and waited. I soon followed.

I leaned up against the wall, right near the moving bag claim and watched Jackson look carefully, for the suitcases that Lilly just gave him a quick description for. Then I noticed Mom introducing herself. Suddenly I saw Jackson take a quick step forward and grab a suitcase off the moving belt, then pointed to the one after that.

"Mom, hurry over here, that next one is Lilly's too. Could you grab it?" He asked Mom as he still struggled to grab the first one off. Then Mom walked away and grabbed the second suitcase. It looked just as hard to get up, so they both must have been heavy. Lilly walked over to the wall I was leaning against and leaned a few feet away.

"Geez Lilly, why did you pack so much?" I asked.

"Well it's gonna be three months after all. So what'd you expect?"

"Yea true. I guess I would have done the same too." I nodded in agreement.

After Mom and Jackson had figured out how to unclip the sliding bar and roll them on the wheels, they walked towards us. "Alright girls, we're ready now. Lilly we didn't get a very close parking place, so we'll have to walk a minute."

"Oh it's no problem; I don't mind walking at all. I've done it a lot anyway."

"Pfst, I bet." I mumbled with a quiet snort, but I guess it wasn't quiet enough since Lilly turned to face me.

"Excuse me? What are-"

"Listen Miles, Jackson and I are gonna walk ahead with these suitcases. And you two can follow behind." Mom suddenly jumped in.

"What? But Mom they-"

"Jackson, next to me now boy." Mom spoke a bit sternly now.

"Yes Ma'am." Jackson nodded and obeyed. Then looked down at the ground and started walking beside Mom.

I could see right through what she was doing. Making us walk next to each other for a minute so we could get to know each other. Next thing I bet she would do was have Jackson sit in the front seat of the car, making the two of us sit next to each other, in the back seat for the few minute drive home.

I guess if she wasn't gonna say anything, I might as well start something to get a conversation going and then over with quickly, hopefully. "So Lilly, is this uh, is this your first time here in the U.S.?"

"No, actually I've been here before. Yea my Mom and I decided to visit for awhile. We heard the state of New York was pretty popular, so we lived there for about two years. But I'm originally from Australia."

"Yea ok, that explains the accent. It's kinda cool by the way. Anyway, New York? Well ok then, how'd you like it out there?" I thought it was a little odd, but I asked anyway.

"We also heard some bad things, but we decided to try it out anyway. We went just when I started Junior high and then went back home just before I started High school."

"Oh ok, well that's cool…" Then there was a few seconds of silence.

"Yup….but of course now I left a little late in our junior year so I could come here again. Now this would be my second time in the states, but my first time in Tennessee."

"Well I think you're gonna like it, I hope so at least. I know I do, cause I was born and raised here, so I love all the horses and fields and farms and stuff."

"That sounds cool, I'm sure I'll like it. It's always fun to try and see new things."

"Oh, I uh…I like your hat by the way," I said and quickly gestured to the small red hat on her head. It was a bit short brimmed and she wore it a little side ways. I thought the style looked pretty cute that way. "I meant to tell you that. I don't see those around here. Is it just an Australian thing?"

"No actually, I got it while I was in New York. It just caught my eye, I liked the style and I've had it ever since. Other then that, I don't see any other hats like this where I come from though."

Wait a minute, Moms little plan was working; we were actually talking just fine. I didn't like it much anyway, so now's my chance to stop it. I smirked, "Yea, just those big, wide brimmed, Australian hats huh? I have to admit I was a bit disappointed at when I first saw you. I was half expecting one of those hats, some short cargo shorts, and a boomerang sticking out of the front pocket of one of your suitcases." I chuckled.

"What? I am not just one of those typical, stereotypes," Lilly said defensively and stopped walking, then crossed her arms. I did the same and faced her. "Sure I have an accent, but that's because I was raised there. Although you know what's really a shame? I was really hoping for the cowboy hat, plaid shirt, maybe a bandanna, oh and a piece of straw hanging out of your mouth would have been really awesome." She said sarcastically, with a big sarcastic smile.

I glared at her. "Oh you are so pushing it now…"

"But I'm glad I got to see the cowboy boots and hear your cute little accent." Lilly said and smiled in victory.

"Ok seriously, I'm not a stereotype either, so just back off about that. Like you, I have an accent because I was raised here, as for the boots; I just like wearing them because I think they're cool. But I don't wear all that other stuff cowboys are just assumed to be wearing. Just because I was raised in the country, that doesn't make me a stereotypical cowgirl."

"Ok, ok, but you started this you know? Just because of where I come from."

"Yea well I just-"

"Miley what in the world is goin on?" Mom suddenly interrupted. She must have noticed we weren't following them anymore and then heard some raised voices.

I looked over and noticed that we happened to walk up to the car already. "Oh Mom, s-sorry, we were just talking and…yea well we're finished so-"

"N-n-no, no wait Miley, what was it anyway? You two were fussing about something." Mom persisted.

"It's ok, it's over with now, even though she started it, we're all good here." Lilly suddenly said with a grin. And I can't believe she slipped that in.

"Miley, Lilly just got here and you're already starting fights with her? Well please don't start that again, but thank you for ending it."

"Oh yea, she sure as hell, finished it too." Lilly mumbled. I just glared at her.

Mom looked sternly at me, "Alright, we'll have a talk later young lady, now get in the car everyone. Lilly, we just put your bags in the trunk. Now Jackson and I will sit up front and you and Miley can sit in the back next to each other."

"But Ma, didn't you just hear-"

"Miley Ray…"

"Yes Ma'am…" I said grudgingly and got in the back.

As I sat down and put my seat belt on, I looked up towards the front and I heard Jackson muffle a chuckle. I wanted to say something, but I restrained myself. He was happy either because of my misery or he likes Lilly, or both.

The drive home was only about ten minutes. Of which the entire time, there was silence in the back seat between me and Lilly at least. Then occasionally, Mom would ask her some questions about pretty much the same things that just Lilly and I talked about, while walking to the car. Lilly answered mostly the same things, like when and how long she stayed in New York. Then before I knew it, we were finally pulling into our driveway.

"Wow, this is a nice big house. I love the French doors Mrs. Stewart."

"Why thank you Lilly." Mom said as we all walked to the open trunk of the car, to get Lilly's suitcases out.

I leaned against the side of the car and looked at her suspiciously, "Nice big house, huh? Well that sure is a compliment. What were you expecting? Oh let me guess, a small-" I tried to keep talking but Mom cut me off.

"Miley that's enough. Now it's your turn to help with a suitcase."

"Yea Miley, it's your turn." Lilly said to me with a fake smile that I could see right through, to which I smiled back, quickly followed by a small frown when my Mom wasn't looking. "Thanks again you guys, for helping me with my luggage and stuff. I really appreciate it." She said a little too sweetly. Damn she's a good actor.

"Oh wait a minute Mom, isn't there still that one problem with the guest bedroom?" Jackson asked as we were all walking through the door. I had totally forgotten about that too, so I was glad he asked.

"You mean the cracks in the ceiling and parts of the floor? Yea your Father's still trying to find time to fix that, that's why we're trying not to step inside too much incase the floor caves." She said and raised an eyebrow at Jackson.

"Hey, I was only looking around real quick to see if I could help with any part of it. Anyway, where's Lilly gonna stay then?"

"Oh, she'll be staying in Miley's room, just in the little cove of a room, next to Miley's bed. Dad already set up a mattress there." Mom said happily.

"What?!" Jackson, me and even Lilly, said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was longer I think and I hope I gave you a good cliff on that ending. Kina lame, but still ok in my opinion anyway. But as for your opinions, I'd really like to hear some more. I was overjoyed by all the reviews on the first chapter. So I hope you all review this one….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok I could say blame FF for being down for a few days, but nevermind, you can blame me now. Although in my defense I was working on my other story at the same time, bit of writers block. Oh and I also made a new video on YouTube. Just go to my account and click on the link. But I will try to make weekly updates at least, I wanna do that.**

**Anyway, thanks Alvinfan, for helping with a few lines, while I had some writers block. And now, enjoy the story….

* * *

  
**

Miley's POV

"Ma are you joking?" I asked and followed her in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry darlin' but where else is she supposed to sleep? The couch?" She said sarcastically as she began to get out some food for dinner.

"Uh yea, I wouldn't mind."

"For three months, I sure as hell would." Lilly suddenly piped in, right behind me and scared me half to death.

"Yeah Miles, the couch would be very uncomfortable for such a long time, so that's why she'll be sleeping on the other mattress in your room."

"But Mother I-"

"You'll just help take Lilly's suitcases up to your room and we'll talk later, alright?"

"Alright fine. Come on Jackson," I said to him and we each grabbed a bag and walked upstairs, with some trouble, but we made it to my room. "Alright this is my room, go on in Lilly." I deeply sighed. She walked in first, followed by me and Jackson, with her luggage. Jackson set his load down and then left the room.

Lilly sat on the end of my bed. I went and sat at the chair of my desk. "This is a pretty cool room you've got."

"Yeah thanks I like it too. Oh and uh that space, you know the one that your bed is now taking up? Well I just like too be alone there to sit and think, write songs and play the guitar. Guess I won't get too do very much of that now that you're here, will I?"

She got up from my bed, clearly annoyed and walked over to where I was sitting. "Look, I wasn't expecting to share the same room as you either. But if we just, how did you put it at the airport? "Deal with it," Then things should work out fine."

"Exactly." I smiled a big fake smile.

"Perfect." Lilly glared, turned around and then pulled her suitcases over to her bed.

I wanted to just storm out of my room now, but I knew that my Mom would send me right back in, so I figured there was no point in trying. While Lilly unpacked some things, I went and sat down on my bed, my back facing her and I just thought about how much things were gonna suck now.

Lilly's POV-

I couldn't believe how rude this girl had been. Her Mom and brother have been the only upside about arriving here. Although, thinking about how I have been acting towards Miley, I guess I shouldn't be the one to think about her like this, I was just acting the same way right back. Maybe if I tried, I could make the mood a bit lighter.

I stopped throwing some clothes on my bed, sat down and spoke up. "Listen Miley," She turned around a little and looked at me. "I don't think we got off to a great start."

"Really? Seems fine to me." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, I wasn't finished. I was just thinking we could start over and get to know each other better. For instance, I'd like it if you could show me around the school, if you wouldn't mind." After I was finished, she turned all the way around, knelt on her bed and faced me.

"Yea you're right, I guess we did get off on the wrong foot. And that's true, you will need someone to show you around that huge place. Alright I will, don't worry. And I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I guess I'm just not used to things being different around here."

Oh great, and I'm as different as they come, I thought. "No it's ok I understand. I was just a bit frustrated too I guess."

"It's fine. Oh and uh, that dresser just at the end of your bed? Well I cleared out the two bottom drawers for you." Miley told me and then folded her arms.

"Cool thanks, thanks a lot." I smiled.

"Yea well my Mom made me do it," She finished as she got up from her bed. I just rolled my eyes, as she seemed to try and keep our small rant going. Then, from outside her bedroom, I heard a door open and then close, real hard. Miley perked up at the noise. "Oh cool, that sounds like my Dad. Come on you should meet him." She walked to her door and I quickly got up from my bed and followed her out.

I jogged quickly down the stairs, behind Miley. Once we were downstairs, I saw a tall man walking into the living room. His hair almost touched his shoulders and it was nicely combed. He was also wearing some jeans and cowboy boots. I guessed that's where Miley gets that look and I'm also guessing that the more girly side is from her Mom.

When we entered the living room with him, Miley gave him a huge hug. "Daddy it's so great to see you! So, how'd it go with the land lord? Did he like everything?" Miley asked as her Mom and Jackson walked closer to us.

"It sure did. He thought everything looked great and works great, so we passed."

"Oh sweetie I am so proud of you." Miley's Mom said and walked over to her husband, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jackson give me a quick glance and smile. I quickly shrugged it off as I saw Mr. Stewart look toward my direction now.

"Well I assume you must be Lilly Truscott?" He said and held out his hand for me to shake and so I shook his firm grip for just a few seconds and then we let go.

"Yes Sir, I really appreciate you for letting me stay here."

"It's our pleasure Lilly. I mean really, I'm sure it'll be really fun to get to know each other over these next few months."

"Yea I'm….I'm looking forward to it," I said with a fake smile. I quickly gave Miley a sideways glance. I could tell she saw right through that. "Oh and thanks for setting up that bed for me, in Miley's room."

"Oh it wasn't a problem at all; if you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask," He said quickly, and then he looked at his watch. "And now I think we'll have dinner on in about twenty minutes, alright guys?"

"Alright thanks Dad. Um, I guess Lilly and I will be in my room. She's still unpacking." Miley told him.

"Yeah and I'll just be in my room doing homework for awhile." Jackson suddenly spoke up.

"Alright, well we'll call you three down when it's ready." Mrs. Stewart said, her voice fading though as I followed Miley back upstairs.

When I walked all the way into Miley's room, she shut the door. "Ok, that was a bit, awkward and...Strange." She let out a breath of relief, leaning against her door.

"What? Why? I think your Dad's pretty cool."

"Yea I know, thanks. But I was talking about Jackson you didn't notice him did you?"

"Oh you mean the way he looked at me and smiled real quick? Yea I noticed," I chuckled a bit at this. "But I thought I was the only one, I didn't realize you saw it too."

"Yea well he wanted to finally hook up with someone sometime. And since you're near his age, he was hoping that you'd be cute too. Well since you are, I think he'll be hitting on you, so sorry about that." Miley sighed and then lay back on her bed. I walked over to mine.

I lay back on my bed too, but then looked over at Miley, "Wait, did you just agree and call me cute?"

"Uh…of course I agreed. I-I mean you are just a few years younger then him. Close to his age you know." She said, looking at me too.

"Yea I caught that part that I'm close in age with him, we both are, that's not too hard to miss. But don't change the subject, what about the part that you just called me cute?"

Miley's Mom suddenly shouted from downstairs, "Kid's, dinner's ready now hurry on down!"

"Wow that was quick. Come on Lilly, let's go." Miley said in a rush, hopped off her bed and walked to the door.

I followed quickly behind. "Hey wait a minute, you didn't answer my question. Now stop avoiding the subject." I was a little anxious now.

"Lilly…staying in a different house, with a new family…you wouldn't want to be late for dinner would you? And on your very first evening here." Miley told me, way overdramatically and then continued down the hall and down stairs.

"Miley wait…"

I couldn't finish though, we were already downstairs and I saw the dinner table being set full of food.

"I had already started dinner, so that's why it's finished so quickly," Mrs. Stewart said to us as we walked up to the table. "Well it'll be certainly nice to have you here Lilly." She smiled.

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to it too." I replied, but looked at Miley curiously. Then we all sat down, except for Jackson, who wasn't here yet.

Then within seconds Jackson appeared sitting at the end chair of the table, and right next to me. "Sorry I'm late everyone," He apologized to us. Then he looked at me, obviously happy at the fact that he got to sit next to me. "I'm glad you're gonna be with us for awhile Lilly. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better." He smiled, that small flirty smile he had done before, except more noticeable this time.

"Uh huh, me too, thanks Jackson." I said quickly and then glanced at Miley. She smirked in victory at being right, now I was just annoyed.

Once we all finished dinner, Miley's parents began clearing the table. "Lilly, you can go ahead and unpack. You don't have to worry about helping now." Mrs. Stewart said.

She had obviously noticed I was about to say something about helping, but got to me first. "Alright, thanks Mrs. S. And thanks for dinner, it was really good." I smiled.

"You're welcome Lilly. Now Miley, go on upstairs and help if she needs it too."

"Yes Ma'am." Miley mumbled in an annoyed voice and walked upstairs, I quickly followed.

I walked past Miley and ran over to my bed as she shut the door. "You don't have to help me with anything you know? Oh and dinner was great by the way, thanks." I told her as I sat on my bed and bounced a little.

"Sure no problem, but it's really ok if you need any help with your stuff then just ask me, I wouldn't mind at all." Miley said to me as she lay on her bed, on her stomach and put her face in her hands, that were propped up by her elbows.

"No it's ok, I don't need help unpacking anything right now at least," Then I thought of something for a few seconds and looked up at her. "Although, I'd like to continue that conversation we were in the middle of, just before dinner. If you could come up with an answer to the question I had, then that would help," I said to her and smirked. She looked down at her bed and sighed. "Face it Miley, you're not getting out of it this time."

"Alright, well basically I was just agreeing as in a friend sort of way. You know, as in one girl would compliment to another. For instance I told you I like your hat, and I also like your shoes too, they really look good on you. You know, stuff like that." Miley said so fake, trying to get me to buy it, and I couldn't understand why, but I faked like I bought it.

"Uh huh….alright well I guess that's over with then," I sighed. Even though I still knew something was up and I didn't buy her fake act, I changed the subject anyway. "So, do you have any friends at school? Anybody that you want me to meet?"

"Oh right, I forgot about that. Yea I've, I've got a few friends. They uh, they really wanna meet you," She said nervously. "I-I have like two or three-"

"Or five or six friends?" I interrupted, she rolled her eyes, "Come on Miley, you suck at lying. You're popular aren't you?"

"Yea alright, I guess I am. But not so much, only like a big group of friends I hang out with at lunch. Then sometimes we go to the movies when we all have time."

"But basically you're popular. Well that explains your attitude then." I sighed and started sorting through my suitcase again.

Miley gave me a surprised look, "Foreign weirdo, say what?"

I simply smirked at her, "Point proven."

"Excuse me? Didn't you happen to notice how nice I was at dinner and I helped with your bags. Plus we also talked about….stuff before dinner, while you were unpacking. Oh and I cleared out those drawers for you, and-"

"And would you stop making excuses? I know we did all that, but it sounds like you did it real regrettably. Face it Miley, you're just another popular jerk who only cares about themselves." I said and then looked up from the work on organizing my suitcase to look at her. A shocked expression.

"Alright, I'll have you know that I only had a weeks notice about you coming here. And I am not a jerk…am I? Well at least my friends haven't said anything." Miley said a little more to herself.

"Ha, well then I guess that means they must act the same way you do. Or they're just intimidated."

"What? Alright now that's just bullshit. Wait a minute though, what's your excuse? What's with the sweet and innocent act when you're around other people? But then when it comes to just me, you-"

I cut her off again, "Become all different and rude? Yeah well you should go to New York sometime, it's really fun there."

"Don't change the subject, and would you stop finishing my sentences? We barely know each other, so it's just kinda….creepy."

"Well maybe I'm just good at predicting things, I dunno. But your friends sure as hell better be nice to me or else…"

"Or else what?" Miley asked a bit cautiously.

"It depends, so take it however you want." Miley looked at me with a scared expression now.

"Um…should I be scared now?"

"Well look who just took over now? Don't worry Miley, it's not like I'm gonna hurt you." I said with a sudden change in voice that completely caught her off guard.

"Hey, they're my friends. I'm pretty sure they'll be nice to you and you're not taking over anyone." She told me, a little more confidently now.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Miley told them to come in and I saw Jackson.

"Hey guys, having fun? Getting to know each other and stuff?"

"Oh yea, we're getting to know each other alright." Miley said sarcastically, which Jackson didn't take into account.

"Alright cool. Hey Lilly, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, do you want to come down in the living room with me? I just wanted to get to know you too and…talk." He said in an oddly innocent voice.

"Yea alright sure, I wouldn't mind, let's go." I said to him and then got up from my bed.

I looked at Miley, she just shrugged her shoulders as though approving I could go. "Although, I don't care if you take over him." She said quietly as I was walking by her.

Jackson looked at us in wonder but shrugged it off and moved aside to let me pass by him. Just before he closed the door, I saw the two glare at each other. Well, sibling rivalry; always fun to watch. I just rolled my eyes, then followed Jackson through the hall and down the stairs.

Once we were in the living room, we both sat on the couch. "So, where're your parents?"

"Oh they're up in their room, I just thought since it was empty down here, we could talk and get to know each other. I mean it's gonna be for three months after all."

"You wanted to talk right now, alone and just when it's getting kind of late?" I asked, pointing out some pretty obvious points and important ones as well.

"Alright, I know my timing sucks, but I just thought I'd be straight forward with you, you know on your very first day here. Listen, I think you're really cool and pretty, Lilly. Honestly, pretty hot actually." He chuckled, so did I; as well as blush in the meantime at the funny compliment.

"Uh thanks Jackson. But look I've got a lot of unpacking to do and places to put most of it, so I think I'd better get going before it gets too late." Just before I got up from the couch, he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, I also want you to know something else," Then he closed the foot of space in between our faces. Not all the way though; just barely before his lips even brushed mine, I turned my head. I felt him kiss my cheek. "You know, I don't think that was supposed to happen like that." Jackson said with a questionable look on his face.

"Yea I know, but it was for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well since you're gonna be straight forward with me from the beginning, I guess I owe it to you too…" I took a deep breath. I didn't think I was going to tell anyone here about this, this soon, or at all for that matter. But this only seemed fair. "I, I don't swing that way Jackson."

"Swing that way? Wait, so you mean…"

"I'm gay….are you ok with that?"

He paused for a moment. "Yea I am. I mean I was raised to accept anybody and now that I'm a lot older, I still believe that. So it's all good. I probably should have actually talked more first, so uh, sorry about that move." He smiled nervously.

"Hey it's no problem. Its happened a few times at home, but I'm fine. Oh and would you mind keeping it a secret? I mean I'm sure I'll tell Miley eventually, but at least for now, could you keep this a secret?"

"Yea don't worry about it, my lips are sealed. Although if I happen to meet a great girl, then they'll be pretty open for awhile and things could get…" I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Yea alright sorry, too much info, I was just joking. But seriously, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Jackson, you're a cool guy." I said and gave him a light and friendly hug.

Miley's POV

Just as Lilly started walking towards the staircase, I quickly and lightly, stepped back in my room and quietly closed my door. I could not believe what I just heard. I mean sure I was eavesdropping, but how else are you gonna find out stuff? So she's gay? Lilly is gay. I had to repeat it to myself. Now I know why she was so interested in getting me to answer the question about how I slipped up and said she's cute too. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I sat back on my bed.

"Come in."

"Hey Miley, what's up?"

"What's up with me? What about you and Jackson, did he get to know you better?" I acted innocent.

"Yea, pretty much."

"Did he hit on you like I said he might?"

"Yup, he sure did." She chuckled at the thought of it.

"That idiot, so what'd you do about it?" I smiled at her, hoping to hear the answer that I just heard her tell him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, so please review it is much appreciated….**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Over a month and a half, sooo not gonna happen again. Way to long of a wait and I am so sorry. Just job searching crap, (I think I'm just gonna give up on trying to make the impossible, possible). Then reading, writing, writer's block and all that junk. But the good news is I'm back to writing now. Just something I can't seem to stay away from. Anywho, I hope the length of this chapter makes up for a little.**

**Oh, there is just a bit of tragedy in a later chapter. I've never really liked them myself, so I haven't read much of them, so I can't guarantee the greatest writing in the few upcoming chapters. But I hope I did my part justice at least. And just an insight- the chapter later about it, is quick and not that big of a deal. That's why I decided it wasn't such a necessity to change half the subject to tragedy.  
**

**Online chatting, buddies...life is actually worth living. Thanks.

* * *

**

Miley's POV

"Actually I moved right away from him when he tried to kiss me, so I never really got around to talking with him much." She chuckled.

"He tried to kiss you on your first day here? I figured he'd flirt with you, but that? Hell no, I wanna kill that boy." I said and started to get up from my bed, but Lilly stopped me by holding my shoulders back.

"Whoa, whoa Miles, it's ok really I'm fine."

"You sure? Cause according to me, Jackson's still dead."

"What's gotten into you anyway? You're sounding a little over protective…" Lilly looked at me curiously. "And of…me?" Lilly wondered.

"No, he's just a jerk for making a move like that on you, on your first day here," I backed away so she wasn't touching my shoulders anymore. "Why would I want to protect you though? You seem like you can handle anything on your own anyway."

"Yeah you're right. And I'm glad we're back to square one then," She folded her arms and sighed, then walked back over to her bed, started clearing off the clothes and putting them into the drawers. Once that was finished, she walked into my bathroom. "Look I'm gonna get ready to go to sleep now. What about you?"

"Yea you're right, it's getting late. Alright you can change in there and I'll change out here then, bye."

It was incredibly hard for me to sleep that night, knowing there was a complete stranger laying right in my room and next to my bed. Also thinking about the fact that we hardly get along well at all.

------

Once the morning came, I thought I was still in a nightmare. I heard a distant voice calling my name. I cracked an eye open and saw a hand waving in front of my face. Both my eyes snapped open when the hands clapped. "Miley, wake up!" Lilly shouted.

"Whoa ok, ok I'm up," I said, as I quickly sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes so I could see a bit more clearly. "What's wrong, did I sleep through my alarm or something?" I asked. Then reached for my phone on my nightstand to see the time.

"Well no…not yet anyway." Lilly said cautiously and sat back on her bed.

"Lilly, what the hell?!" I slammed my phone down on my bed. "It's 5am! Do you get up at this time every morning?" I stood up and turned to face her. "I don't usually wake up for another two hours and breakfast doesn't start for another three hours." Lilly could tell I was beginning to fume now.

"Really? When does school start?"

"It starts at 8:30 and…ugh, screw it Lilly, I'm going back to sleep," I sat down on my bed then looked at her again. "Why'd you wake me up anyway?"

"Because I was bored and I had nothing to do. And yes, I normally do wake up this early."

"Oh, so you wanted to pick another fight with me? Brilliant idea!" I said sarcastically, as I lay down and pulled my covers back up. "Go…go get on my computer or something. I'll let you do that."

"Oh cool, thanks." Lilly said with a smile and walked over to it as I pulled the covers over my head and tried to go back to sleep.

It was impossible though; the sun was starting to shine brightly through my window and I could hear Lilly typing at my computer. I scrunched up my nose in anger, then flipped the covers off my head.

"Ah fuck, I can't fall asleep. The sun is already coming up and you're being loud. Thanks a lot I only got like five hours of sleep now."

"Calm down, I'm sorry ok. And hey, it wasn't my fault you went to bed late. I know I did too, but I'm used to it."

"Used to getting only five hours of sleep each night? Wow, you are one weird girl." I rolled my eyes and then swung my legs out of my bed and just sat on there. "Great, now I'm gonna be bored outta my mind for the next few hours."

"Well how about this? I ask you a question about you or your life, and then you ask me one. That way we can get to know more about each other." Lilly said with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"How about this? I said you can use my computer, so go ahead and use it," I told her as I slipped back into my bed. "I'm gonna try and rest my eyes at least." I said and closed my eyes.

"Damn Miley, what the hell is your problem?!" Lilly slightly shouted. That startled the heck out of me, causing me to sit back up in my bed again. "I was trying to be nice by making a suggestion on how we could pass the time. In the meantime we'd get to know each other. And I'm sorry for waking you up." Lilly said to me.

"It's ok, it's fine. I'm sorry too; I'm just not used to getting up this early, so I guess I'm just cranky." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Alright, so what do you wanna do now?" I asked calmly.

"Get to know each other better if you want. After all we will be spending about three months together." Lilly simply replied.

"Didn't we get along enough yesterday? Wasn't yesterday good enough at getting to know some things?" I asked sleepily.

"I can see you're upset, but I'm putting forth some effort in making a little friendship at least here. Can't you try too?" Lilly asked nervously.

"Yea, you're right, I guess I'm just not thinking properly right now. Still half asleep."

"Well here's a start, I know not to wake you up when I get up, cause you'll get cranky really early in the morning." Lilly smiled.

"Oh very funny. Alright and now I know something new then, you wake up at about 5 every morning. Why is that anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Cause back home I've got several pets, so I had to get up early a lot to do my chores before school. I'm just used to it now."

"Oh ok, well I'm just used to my normal routine I guess. Getting up in plenty of time to get ready for school, then eating breakfast just before and then walking right over. It's just a few minutes away, so I usually walk. And then of course you've met my family, my dad Robbie Ray who loves to take care of our farm. We do it to sometimes, just so he has chores for us too. Oh and the horses are really fun. You'll get to ride on one someday if you want. Then there's my mom Susan, who's a little over worried at times, but she and my dad love to cook. Oh and there's also Jerkson, well Jackson, but I like to call him that sometimes. Whom you met face to face, literally, last night." I smiled as Lilly chuckled. "Sorry about him."

"Yea, don't worry about that."

"Alright. So uh, what about you? What about your family?"

"Well it's just me and my Mom...basically as far as family goes." Lilly said, a little hesitantly.

Lilly's POV-

"You, you don't sound too happy about that. Can I ask you if anything's wrong?" Miley asked, a bit concerned.

"And you sound like you care…" I said to her suspiciously. "Can I ask if anything's wrong with you?" I said sarcastically.

"Alright fine Lilly, you caught me. Yea I do a little, so I was just trying to be serious. If you don't mind me asking then, what's wrong?" She tried asking again.

I sighed deeply and paused for a moment. Should I tell her yet or not? It shouldn't be a touchy subject, but it is at times. She isn't my friend, although she isn't a stranger anymore, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt.

"Nope, you can ask away. It's just me and my Mom, cause my dad died just before I started junior high. And I'm an only child." I said quickly. That was the least I told her, but I'm sure she would urge me on for more details.

"Gosh Lilly, I'm sorry, that must be so lonely." Miley said quietly.

"It's ok, it's not your fault." I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I know, but it's just what people say you know, I mean I'm saying that I feel sorry for you and I can't imagine what it must have been like."

"Yea thanks, I guess."

"So how…how'd it happen?" She asked slowly and carefully.

I knew the question was coming, so I prepared myself with an answer. I might as well tell her sooner rather then later. "Well, he had a great job as a photographer for a real famous magazine in Australia. He would take pictures of nature, sunsets and wildlife, mostly stuff like that. Which involved some real hard work sometimes. I mean he would come home telling my mom and I stories, sometimes about how he got bit by a spider after taking several pictures of it. Or one of my favorites was that he was just sitting in the jungle all day, behind lot's of branches and leaves, but with just enough room for his camera to take a picture. And he would have to stay completely still, even let bugs crawl on him without moving until finally, kangaroos, hyenas, or lions will show up in the deserted part. And that's when he would get his best shots of the wild life."

"Wow that does sound cool. Yea I've heard about photographers getting paid for jobs like that. And even just sitting all day?" Miley asked in awe.

"Yup, all day long. I thought it would be pretty cool too. But once he came home one day and told me everything that happened around him when he actually had to do it, I had second thoughts on that and also thought they should be paid more for that part of the work."

Miley chuckled. "Yea, that's true…So, what happened to him then?"

"Well it was a day on his job, where he was doing this one thing again. Sitting all day long with his camera positioned and just waiting for the perfect shot of some wild animal. Then the sun started setting and that meant his work day was almost over. So he slowly stood up from the ground. But at that moment a few wild hyena's walked right in front of him and he accidentally spooked them as he was moving. Then he got…attacked." I took a deep breath and continued. "I tried to stop myself from imagining what it would look like. But some part of me couldn't, so I had nightmares for years after that. Eventually I finally caught a hold onto reality and forgot about it."

Miley looked thoughtful for a moment. At a loss for words. Then gained expression back in her face to try and be of comfort for me. "Wow, that's quite the story. I didn't know, sorry about all that." She said gently.

"S'okay, I'm over it. And since when did you learn to care so much?" I gave her a half smile.

"Hey, I have a heart you know. And there's plenty of room in it for you." She mumbled, but I heard her.

I raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a curious look. "J-just so you know you can come to me if you ever want to talk, or let anything out. Y-you know I can give you advice too if you ever want it." Miley stumbled on her words.

"Ok, uh yea same here. Advice and I'll listen, you know." I said, with a curious look on my face, at the odd behavior Miley suddenly had. "So uh, what time is it?" I asked, abandoning that awkward subject and moving to a different one.

Miley looked at her phone. "Oh uh, 6:30. Wow already? Time flies." Miley said, a bit surprised at the time.

"Yup, sure does when you're talking to someone. It's actually nice when you have someone to talk with." I mumbled. Miley obviously heard though.

"Wait, what do-"

I cut her off, "So I guess you're gonna start getting ready in a half hour, right?"

"Right." Miley responded slowly.

"So what do you wanna do till then?"

"Actually I just remembered something. Did you ever say anything to Jackson, after he tried to hit on you again?" Miley asked with a raised eyebrow. Looking curiously like she knew something about it.

Miley's POV -

"Well yea, like I said to you last night, we talked a little and then he hit on me."

"I know, I remember, but I asked what did you tell him after that? Didn't you say anything?" I asked again, but knowing full well what it was.

"Well he was caught off guard when I turned away and he kissed me on the cheek instead. So of course he wanted to know why I did that."

"K, so what'd you tell him?" I was very awake by now; wanting to know if she would be honest with me.

"Well first off, I turned away because you're right, he is a jerk for making a move like that. And I'm guessing he won't be hitting on me anymore, cause I told Jackson that…" Lilly paused and took a deep breath. "I'm gay, Miley." Lilly finished, with some frustration left in her voice.

"Ok." I said simply, and casually shrugged my shoulders. I probably acted a little too casual about it, because something seemed to upset her.

"That's it? Just 'Ok'?" She asked in a confused voice. "What happened to what you said earlier yesterday? That you're not used to things being different around here?" Lilly was still confused.

"Oh that? I meant the different changes around me, but not people specifically. Look, I don't care if you're gay or not. It's just the sudden change in what's going on around me, that's all. Sorry if you got the wrong impression about what I said." I spoke to her seriously.

"You're right I guess I did. I was just paranoid, that's all." She paused for a moment. "But uh, thanks for…" She trailed off, but I continued.

"Yeah no problem." I said quickly. Relieving her of what she didn't seem to want to say. "Well I'm uh, I'm gonna go start getting ready. Dinner should probably be ready in about a half hour."

"Miley." Lilly simply stated my name.

"Breakfast! Breakfast is what I meant to say! Yeah, breakfast should be ready soon, so I'm gonna start getting ready." I said and smiled like a goof as I walked into my bathroom.

"God, what is the matter with me? I knew she was gay last night. Why am I acting like a total idiot now?" I mumbled to myself as I began getting ready for school. "Maybe it's because she said it straight to my face, and that made it more real for me. No not her though, I wasn't falling for anyone before she got here and I still won't fall for anyone now." I finished getting ready and walked back out to my room.

"I like your outfit." Lilly said suddenly, as soon as I walked out of the bathroom door. Just to a pair of dark jeans, flip flops and a dark pink, logo t-shirt.

"Oh uh, thanks. Yeah I like yours too." I complimented right back to her. Wearing a black t-shirt, khaki cargo shorts and flip flops. "Well we should get downstairs about now. It's almost 8, so I bet breakfast is ready." I said, breaking a small silence as I picked up my backpack and put a few things in it and then headed for the door.

"Hold on, I'm almost there." Lilly said, as she just zipped her backpack up, while running towards me. "K, ready."

Just as we walked out in the hall, I heard Dad call up that breakfast was ready. Suddenly, within the blink of an eye, Jackson shot past my bedroom door and ran downstairs.

"Ya might wanna get used to that. It happens every morning." I mentioned to Lilly as we began walking towards the stairs.

"Seriously noted, thanks." Lilly chuckled.

Once downstairs, we were greeted by the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs. The sight of Jackson shoving several pancakes into very few bites, not a very sightly greeting.

"Well good morning girls." My Mom suddenly said as we appeared in the kitchen and sat down at the bar. "Lilly I hope you're hungry. And don't worry, there's plenty more." She said as she put a hand on her hip and looked down at Jackson with an annoyed look.

"Wow, Mrs. S this looks amazing. Do you cook like this every morning?" Lilly asked, eying the food with a look of hunger.

"No actually, just on special occasions. And we figured you might like a nice warm meal, to help you start off your first day, at a new school." My Mom said, as she got some eggs ready on plates.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." Lilly said sweetly.

I simply glared at her as she took her plate full of food. She caught my eye and mouthed the word 'What'. I simply help up one hand and mouthed back. '5 hours'. She just rolled her eyes and started eating.

In no time, we were off to school. The walking only took about a minute. And we were gonna be there about ten minutes early anyway.

"5 hour's Lilly. Do you realize how many more classes I'm gonna sleep through today? I already doze off during History. So I'm guessing it's gonna be math and English. Possibly science, but we pick new lab partners today, so that'll be interesting." I spoke on the walk to school.

"I said I was sorry and I won't do it again ok?"

"Yeah I know, I guess, I guess I'm just thinking out loud. That's all." I finished as we suddenly faced the school.

"Well, it looks like we're here. Let's go."

I gulped hard, a bit nervous at what my friends might say.

"Uh huh..." I trailed off as we began walking closer.

"What? Something wrong?" Lilly noticed the nervous look I had on my face and in my tone of voice.

"N-no I'm good, I'm fine, I'll be fine. I mean it's just school right?" I mumbled loudly as I walked inside quickly.

"Riight..." Lilly trailed off, with a non believing tone in me. I couldn't blame her. I wasn't a great actress when it comes down to friends and stuff like this.

"Well I am fine. It's just school."

"Uh yeah, keep telling yourself that Miley. Why are you nervous anyway? There must be something wrong, right?" Lilly asked, smiling at the thought that she knew she was right.

I stopped at my locker and held my forehead for a second, then I looked up at her. "Alright, it's just that..."

"Hey there she is!" I was suddenly cut off by a loud and obnoxious voice. A voice I didn't need to hear right now. I turned around and faced the voice. It came from the food court, along with the rest of his group of friends sitting on a table. Once again I had to face Jake Ryan, the cockiest kid in this high school. I walked up to the table and Lilly followed. Jake leaned against the table, put on his cocky little smile, then made his insult. "Lookie here guys, if it isn't the loneliest lesbian. What up Stewart?" He shouted and nodded his head at me.

I just rolled my eyes and looked down in embarrassment. I felt Lilly's eye's on me and knew what she just heard must be shocking, at least since I hadn't said anything yet. "Jake shut up." I said back lamely, with a glare.

"What? Is that all you got?" He chuckled and then turned his attention to Lilly. "Well hey there, you must be the foreign exchange student we've all been hearing about. It's Lizzie right? I was so excited when I heard you were coming. I mean I couldn't wait to meet someone from Africa." Jake smiled and talked in a high voice, acting a bit over excited. His friends behind him, all nodded in agreement.

Lilly moved next to me and closer to him, putting a fake smile on. "You know...Jake, I really couldn't wait to meet you too." Lilly said, in her fake, yet innocently sweet voice. Damn, now she was a good actress. "But a few corrections though; it's Lilly and I'm from Australia, K?" She added in a high pitched voice and gave him a pat on the head.

Jake's smug smile was swept right off his face at this, And then he spoke with some more attitude now then before, directed towards Lilly. "Fine then, so you're a true Australian. Sure sounds like it." Jake chuckled referring to Lilly's accent. "Well tell us all bout it then mate. What's the life of a Australian like?" Jake said the last few sentences, with a terrible mocking, Australian accent.

"Lilly come on let's go, let me show you your locker before class starts."

"You two huh? Wow you really know how to pick 'em Stewart." Jake chuckled.

Lilly suddenly threw down her backpack and walked up to him. "Ok what is your problem you Jake? Say more stuff like that and you'll wish you'd kept your mouth shut."

"Feisty. I didn't know you liked feisty, Miley." Jake said, immediately after Lilly's sudden outburst.

"Ugh, Jake just go to hell!" I said in a small yell. Then I grabbed Lilly's backpack, shoved it in her hands and tugged her by the arm. "And Lilly, let's go now. The bell should ring any minute and you need to know where your locker is." I said, and finally pulled her away from the long lasting glare between the two. Then we were finally walking on our way to Lilly's locker. "Ok, it looks like your locker is just a few away from mine. So I guess that won't be too bad." It was a lame attempt at changing the subject, but it was worth a shot.

"Whoa wait, before the major subject change, what just happened back there? Miley I thought you said you had great friends. I also recall you saying you were popular." Lilly said as she started putting things into her locker.

"You-you're right I-I did. And, and technically, in a way that's true, I am popular." I stumbled over my words. Then Lilly slammed her locker door shut and faced me.

"Oh really? And how's that? Enlighten me, please." She said sarcastically, with a hint of anger.

"Well you asked me if I'm popular, and I am, but I never said it was in a good way..." I trailed off, looking at the floor as Lilly started to glare at me.

"Miley, you also said you hang out and go to the movies and stuff. Did you lie about that too?"

"Well I happen to be there when they are sometimes, so not technically-"

"Ugh, give up that 'technical' bullshit already. Those kids are treating you like crap Miles. And you know why right?"

I looked up and over at some lockers, keeping my eye contact away from Lilly. "Y-yeah, yeah I do." I let out a deep sigh. "Listen, I was gonna tell you. I didn't want you to find out like this, especially from Jake."

"It's ok Miles, don't worry about it." Lilly said to me as the warning bell rang. "And you know, you're not lonely anymore. Well for awhile at least." She said with a small smile. I smiled shyly, and like an idiot, right back at her. Then showed her to her first class, within the next minute we had.

After the next few classes, we met up for lunch in the food court. "Hey Lilly, so how were your classes?" I asked.

"They weren't that bad actually."

"Cool. And I looked at the rest of your schedule and the rest of the classes after lunch, you have with me. See it's really not that hard to find-" I was suddenly cut short from my sentence when I heard mine and Lilly's name being shouted.

"Yo Truscott, Stewart! Get those couple asses over here!" Jake shouted from clear across the court.

"And right on cue." I grumbled, then walked to stand in the lunch line. But I was stopped by Lilly's hand on my arm. Goosebumps to the small touch?

"Hold it. How did he find out my last name?"

"Well I think he's in one of your first classes. And since you're new here for awhile, you probably had to stand up and say your name and where you're from right?" I simply said.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. Ok." Lilly said, and then walked off towards Jake's table. But this time I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Lilly where are you going? Lunch is this way." I pointed to the shortening line.

"Well Jake yelled for us to get over there, so I'm going."

"You're obeying that simply? I usually just ignore him, he doesn't care. Then when he gets ignored, I just take what comes." I said with a simple shrug.

"Pfst, well I'm not going to wait and take it later. I'm gonna give it to him right now." Lilly said, then slipped her arm out of my grasp and walked off. I ran after her.

"Lilly, wait! No don't." I could tell my calls were distant to her, as she walked further away and faster too.

* * *

**A/N: Was that good? Yeah well I hope it was worth the wait at least. Please leave your thoughts anyway and let me know....**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, that's right, this update was a lot quicker and they always will be. Don't worry about that. Oh and I know the show makes Jake look good from time to time, but I still don't like the guy. So that's his role in the story, as you have already noticed from the previous chapter, a jerk pretty much. Anywho, I know it's not much, but I hope you enjoy...

* * *

**

Lilly's POV-

"Wow, you obeyed just like a dog. You know, Miley ignores me all the time, but Australian's must be different."

"Oh I know she doesn't come right over. But I figure it's about time someone tells you off." I said to him just as Miley ran up to my side.

"Lilly, don't."

"Yeah Lilly, don't. I'd listen to your girlfriend if I were you." Jake told me with a cocky smile.

"What? She isn't my girlfriend. Now would you just take your friends and piss off and leave her alone for once." I shot back.

"'Piss off'? Is that the best you got? What, are you afraid of certain words in this english language?" Jake asked.

"Pfst, afraid? I'm not afraid of any of those fuckin words. I just figured since you're from this little state and all, you might not be able to handle the damn words." I finished in a sweet tone. Jake's eyes darkened.

"Oh I can handle anything. Words don't hurt me. In fact by the way you talk, sounds like your parents haven't been good to you. What has your dad done to you? How come you're so mad anyway?" Jake partly smiled, hoping to strike a nerve in which he was successful.

Miley knew he had and saw my fists clench hard. She gently put a hand on one of them, hoping to relax my anger, but it wasn't going to work. Jake noticed this and spoke up again.

"Ooh, struck a nerve now, did I?" He slightly chuckled.

"One you really don't want to puncture." I said with a low voice.

Miley suddenly whispered in my ear. "Lilly, please let it go."

"I can't." I said in a regular voice. And before I knew it, my fist was in the air and colliding into Jake's face.

He fell to the floor and blood started to drip out of his mouth. "What the hell is wrong with you Truscott?" He looked up at me.

"Don't you ever talk about my family again! And just stay the hell away from Miley!"

"Ha, yeah but you're so damn hot Miley. And you would have made my nights even hotter...too bad you're gay." Jake said as he held his mouth.

"You know I'm on the edge..." I said and nudged him in the stomach with my foot, as he still lay on the ground. "So you'd better stop pushing it and stop acting like a jackass." I started bending down toward him, ready to pick him up and give him more. But then Miley walked in front of me.

"Not anymore Lilly, he's not worth it." She said quietly, as she gently pushed my shoulders to have me step backwards.

"You're lucky this time, but next time you won't be if you say something like that again." I said with the final word and turned around and walked away with Miley. Luckily before any teacher came to the scene.

I walked all the way to the front doors of the school, outside of them, and then sat down on the front steps. Miley sat next to me. "Class is gonna start in a few minutes. We should probably get back soon." Miley told me, but I ignored the statement.

I turned to face her. "How long have you let them treat you like this? And how did Jake find out about you being gay anyway?"

Miley let out a deep sigh and then started to speak. "Well about a year ago, there was another girl at this school that was gay. Then one day Jake saw us sitting out on my front porch, holding hands and looking closer then best friends normally would." At the mention of Miley, holding hands with another girl, I suddenly got a weird knot feeling, in the pit of my stomach. But I let it go and kept listening. "So he found it quite amusing and decided to go spread some rumors about us. But she was moving the next week, so we were just saying our goodbye's. That's why it looked like we were together, because we were in such a close position. But we were never together. So now that she's gone, I'm taking all the crap, just because I'm the only lesbian in the school."

"Well you're not the only one anymore." I said and stood up, so did Miley.

"Yeah I know." Miley smiled.

"I mean I'm gonna actually say something about it, I don't want you to keep taking all this crap by yourself...at least while I'm here."

"You'd, you'd really do that for me? Wow Lilly, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me in a long time. Except for Oliver, but he's just sort of a friend." Miley said with a small shrug.

"Oliver? Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, just this guy that shows up from time to time and tells Jake and his friends to back off and leave me alone. I have to admit, he does have some courage. I guess I could say we're friends, but that's pretty much all he's done, is stand up for me a lot."

"Well that's real nice of him. I'd like to meet him someday then."

"Cool, well let's get back to school then." Miley said and started to open the door.

"Uh no, after lunch? No way. After that little fight, I don't think so. I think I'm just gonna skip out on the rest of the day." I said, as I started to walk down the stairs of the school. Miley ran after me.

"Lilly, there's like three more classes left today, plus we pick new lab partners. Are you sure you wanna...?"

"Yeah of course, I don't think I could stand to stay in there after what happened. Anyway, I'm gonna go for a walk and maybe find a mall nearby or something. So, see you after school." I gave Miley a small wave as I took a few steps backward.

Then just before I turned around, I saw a curious look on her face. As though she was torn between two different directions, and debating quickly on the matter. But I kept turning around and walking down the front of the school path, away from the school. Suddenly I felt Miley's shoulder brush mine.

"The closest mall is about four blocks, straight ahead. Then turn right and walk two more and then make a left and walk one more. But I wouldn't want you to get lost." Miley told me with a slight smirk.

I chuckled. "Thanks Miles, this is the first time you've ditched school huh?"

"Yeah, but I figure after all, what are rules for? Breaking."

"Ha, you know, I like the way you think sometimes." I said, chuckling at her comment.

"Thanks, I guess I like the way you think sometimes too." Miley said back to me, with a small smile.

Miley's POV-

During dinner that evening, not one word about ditching school, escaped either of my parents mouths. They hadn't suspected a thing, which I was very grateful for. Then right after it was over, Lilly and I went up to my room. Right after I closed the door, Lilly asked me something that I knew was coming.

"Hey Miles, does your family know about you?" She asked, as we both sat down on our beds.

"Being gay?" I giggled at her shyness. "Yeah they do and they're cool with it."

"That's nice, well how'd it happen."

"Well it was Jackson that noticed a little change in me first. When he was a senior in high school there. So he kept observing me and noticed I was completely uninterested in guys and hardly looking at them at all. So once he couldn't figure me out, he just went to my parents. They knew what was going on, right when he told them I wasn't looking at guys. But they said they're still just fine with it and love me no matter who I am."

"Huh, then that would explain the weird looks Jackson was giving you, at dinner tonight." Lilly chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about that, I-I uh-"

"You looked pretty embarrassed then. No it's fine. I could tell he thinks we'd look cute together."

"Ok, well that was straight forward." I chuckled quietly and looked at Lilly. "What?"

Lilly laughed slightly. "Nothing, but did you mean to say that out loud?"

"Oh my god I did? Crap! Alright fine, well it's true though. You were pretty straight forward just now about..." I cleared my throat. "...that. Y-you know, it's just that I...that-"

"That it's so funny to see you get embarrassed. I wonder Miles, does this happen often?" Lilly said sarcastically.

"If you must know, no. This is the first time a new girl, who happens to be gay too, has come to school. So Jackson's just acting like the obnoxious brother he is. There's a first time for everything you know, and this is it for me."

Suddenly I heard my door open and I turned my head around as quick as I could. "Hey Miles-"

"Ugh, Jerkson would you knock next time?" I said, and lazily whacked him with a small pillow sitting beside me on my bed.

"Well excuse me, miss monthly." I suddenly turned red, even though he was wrong, I was still embarrassed for some reason. Then Jackson snapped his fingers once. "Oh wait, that's not it, it must have been lunch at school today." He said with a smile and a nod.

"What the hell?! How'd you find out about that?" I asked with a slight squeak in my voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Lilly watching our conversation with much interest now.

"Think about it. Who's the one, pint size devil, that you know?" He asked.

I glared at a space on my wall and growled quietly, "Rico."

"Exactly. The little runt told me about Lilly and Jake's little fight scene at lunch today. I was at the local bar having some sh...soda." Jackson quickly tried to cover up what he really meant by saying he was drinking soda. And in a very nervous way. I don't think Lilly even bought it, "Yeah, so it was when he just got out of school and decided to tell me everything." Jackson smirked.

"I didn't even see the little twerp in the court. He must have been hiding behind a pillar or something. So is lunch all he told you about?"

"Yeah, why? Oh wait, the school called about the rest of your day."

"What?!" Lilly and I said in unison. And shock on both of our faces.

"Psych!"Jackson started laughing. "Wow, you girls are too easy."

I rolled my eyes and stood up from my bed. "Yeah very funny. But seriously, how'd you find that out?" I asked him. Then he turned to Lilly.

"Hey Lilly, nice shoes. Are those new?"

She was a bit caught off guard. "Uh yeah...why?"

Jackson didn't answer, but just nodded. Then he simply pulled out a small, folded and crumpled, piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. It was a receipt and I quickly unfolded it.

"This is the receipt from Lilly's new high top Converse. Where'd you get this?" I asked, a bit confused now.

"You should know. It was on top of the kitchen trash, just as I was throwing away a can of soda and just before Mom walked in the house from running some errands. I just grabbed it and put it in my pocket before she knew it had been there."

"Why didn't you rat us out? And how'd you figure that out anyway?"

"Well for one, it says the date is today at just past 1pm. Two, I've been home all day and mom and dad have been out doing errands. Would they ever wear Converse shoes? I don't think so. And finally, I put it all together and now what have we got? You two were ditching school after lunch. You went to the mall and found your way to the Converse store."

"I-I..." Lilly stuttered.

"Jackson, what..." I couldn't finish my sentence either.

"Miles, I figured all that out just from this." Jackson pointed at the paper I was holding in one hand. "You were 16 when you still kept making those rookie mistakes. You're 18 now, you gotta learn to stop Miley. Cause I'm going back to college soon. Oh and why didn't I rat you out? Well I just wanted to see both your reactions. Oh and I wanted to ask what you'll be doing on your next date." Jackson smirked.

He looked as though he was going to say something else, but I didn't let him. "Shut up Jerkson!" I said, as I took one of my pillows and whacked him out of my room. Then I shut my door, sat on my bed and turned back to Lilly.

"Wow, well that was interesting." She slightly chuckled.

"Ha, uh yeah sorry about him again."

"Does Jackson really drink?" Lilly asked with curiosity.

"Oh, you caught that 'shots' slash, 'soda' cover up huh?" I nervously chuckled. "Yeah he does sometimes. I know he's still underage, but all the college kids do it. And especially since his friends got fake I.D.'s, so did he. And now he can pull it off all the time." I sighed, disappointed. "I've tried to talk him out of it, but he doesn't want to stop, he just wants to stay cool and keep hanging with his friends. But at least he's never gotten really drunk or anything."

"Oh, well that's a good thing in a way then."

"Yeah I guess so. My parents don't know though, so that's still something he's trying to hide. Oh and don't worry, he won't tell anything about our skipping school. He knows what's good for him and what I have over him." I smiled.

"Well that's good to know. What do you have over him?"

"Like I just said, that my parents don't know about the fake I.D. And drinking, but I do, so I basically own him and get to order him around from time to time."

"Yeah I bet that could come in handy...well I think it's about time we get started on homework. It's getting a little late and we didn't do any at all today." Lilly pointed out.

"Oh yeah, good point. And probably by the time I'm finished, I think it'll be late enough that I should get to bed." I pointed that out now.

"Right, you've got a good point too. I guess we shouldn't stay up as late as we did last night." Lilly agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, lame ending, but I hope the fight was good. I like fight scenes. Oh and it was meant to be sort of small, (for now) just so you know. Anyway, please review, let me know how it's going....**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Before you say anything, or think it, yes I'm aware that it's almost been a month. So I strongly suggest reading the previous chapter, or at least skimming it over. Anyway, sorry about the month thing. But hey, I finally found a steady job out of everything. Anywho, next chapter will be coming your way next weekend. And that my co-authors, is really a guarantee this time. So enjoy....

* * *

**

Miley's POV-

After we said our good night's to each other and settled into bed. I quickly fell asleep. But only a few hours into the night, is when I started having a nightmare. When it got to a point where it was scary enough to me that I felt like I wanted to scream, I suddenly woke up.

I shot straight up in a sitting position, yelled "Shit!", in a loud voice and breathed fast. And then felt my forehead, I had been sweating. Then I suddenly realized Lilly was in the room. I gave her a side glance, hoping the moonlight from the window would help me see a bit better. I noticed that she was sitting up a little on her side, just with the help of her arm. And looking at me.

I tried to ignore it, because I knew she hadn't seen me look. So I simply lay back down and turned on my side, with my back facing her. I closed my eyes, but felt my body shutter a bit. Then suddenly I felt my bed move from behind me. Some more weight had found its way sink into the mattress.

"Miles, you ok?" I heard Lilly's voice ask in a slight whisper.

Slightly caught off guard, I just quickly answered. "Y-yeah I'm fine. J-just a bit shocked and c-cold. But I'm fine. No worries." I sounded totally unbelievable. Hopefully Lilly was tired enough to believe it. And I also stayed turned around in the same position as well.

"I know I haven't known you very long. But I can tell it's more than just being cold. Could you tell me what's really wrong?" She asked, as she put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not as tired as you might have hoped for." I could only imagine she had a small smirk on her face, just from the chuckle she gave during that statement.

I rolled over, just onto my back. "Well I just, I just had a dream...a bad, alright a nightmare. I had a nightmare." I sighed.

"Well that must have been quite the nightmare, for you to wake up the way you did."

"Yeah well, it happens sometimes actually. So sorry about that." I said, and let out a deep breath.

"No it's ok. You know, it's only 1am. Do you want to tell me anything about it?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, I just..." I trailed off, contemplating weather or not I should share something like this. This had been one of the most different nightmares I had ever had before. Besides the fact that it was a bit scary, that's what scared me the most.

"It's really ok, I was just asking. But if it's too scary to think about again, then you don't have to say another word about it." Lilly told me, gently. I suddenly noticed she still had her hand on my shoulder.

"No it's not that. It wasn't as scary as I made it look like. It's just that it was more different than any other nightmare I've ever had before. So I was really caught off guard. And especially at what it was about."

Lilly hesitated for a moment, then spoke up again. "Well if you don't mind me asking, what was it about?"

"No I don't mind at all. But like I said, it was different. And I think the thing that made it really odd, was because you were there and I hardly know you. I mean I'm not saying that you're a nightmare or anything. It's just that you've only been here for a few days and now suddenly you popped into a dream of mine."

"Yeah, I guess I could call that strange too. Well what happened?"

I still laid there on my back, right next to Lilly. I looked up and took a quick glance at her and notice the moonlight giving her cheeks a slight glow. For some reason, that gave me some warmth inside and more courage to tell her.

"Alright, well it's kind of personal. But you and me were walking beside a long, white, picket fence. On the other side of the fence, was nothing but flat fields with horses. Then when we came to the end of our walk, we arrived at a waterfall, falling down a short mountain of rocks. Then from the small pool it made at the bottom, a guy walked up and out of the pool. You told me that you thought he was really cute."

"Uh, why would I say that?" Lilly chimed in.

I rolled my eyes. "Lilly, it was just a dream. Anyway, then he walked right up to you and well...you two started making out. Even though he was dripping-"

"Making out? What the hell, it's a guy. I don't even know him. Why would I ever-"

"Hey, like I said before, it was just a dream ok. Geez, look who needs to calm down now." I chuckled.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Anyway, please continue?"

"Yes thank you. So even though he was dripping wet, you still didn't care and just kept kissing right in front of me. Even when I tugged your arm or yelled your name, you didn't care. You two just simply ignored me like I wasn't even there. Then he suddenly broke the kiss, and made a cannon bomb move into the lake and disappeared back into the water. Then you turned to me and squealed and started telling me every detail about it."

"Ugh, I can't believe I would do such a thing." Lilly commented.

"Yeah, you were really weird there." I chuckled.

"What made it a nightmare then? Was it me acting that way? You know I would never act like that." Lilly assured me.

"I know you wouldn't. Well yeah I guess it was partly that. That you were acting completely different then you are now. And for some reason I felt jea...j-just a bunch of water hit me too. I guess that's why I woke up sweating." Did I really feel jealous in a dream?

"Ha, yeah that happens to me sometimes when I dream about being splashed by water." Lilly said, with a chuckle and her voice full of sarcasm. "Miley are you kidding me? You wouldn't be sweating from just being splashed by water in a dream. You don't expect me to fall for that do you? There's more to this dream then meets the eye, isn't there?"

"Fine, well i-it could mean something else. But I, I don't know if...I-I mean I don't know what it...actually I'm not sure I'd really want to tell you."

"B-but, not sure, mean something, I-I..." Lilly began stuttering odd things.

"Lilly what are you-"

"Hey quiet, can you hear that?" She said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes and went along with it.

"Hear what?" I said in a monotone voice, still laying on my back.

"You not telling me what else it meant."

"But Lilly, you-"

"Stop." Lilly cut me off.

"But I-" I tried and she cut me off again.

"Nope, don't wanna hear it. I'm gonna keep cutting you off, until you tell me what it was that really happened. Then I'll stop." She smiled sweetly.

"You can be bittersweet a lot of the time, you know that?" I sighed with annoyance.

"Yeah well, that's what I was going for." Lilly simply shrugged her shoulders.

From the moonlight through my windows, I barely saw her give me a small smirk. "Alright fine, I felt sort of...sort of jealous." I said softly, then turned my head to the side, out of embarrassment.

"Jealous huh? That's interesting...so uh you had feelings for me in that dream? But since I was into kissing a guy, that's why it was a nightmare huh?" Lilly said.

"Y-yeah, guess so." I said, as I turned back to look at Lilly. There was a small smirk on her face. "What? What's the smirk for?"

"Nothing, I just didn't realize you were that in to me." Lilly said simply, and shrugged her shoulders.

I lightly shoved her. "Am not, I just happened to dream something up about...that." I said, softly and shyly. Then propped myself up part way, on my arm. "Lilly..." I said in a spacey like tone.

"Yeah Miles?" She sounded like she had her full attention on me.

"I'll uh, I'll admit...it actually felt kind of right. I mean even though it was a dream, I already had feelings like that before. And well, I'm only acting the way I am, because you're acting the way you are. You know, like you're kinda mean and annoying, then suddenly you put on a sweet act. Well I don't know what to think, so I guess I just decided to treat you like you were treating me, really annoying."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. Sorry I've been doing that. I guess I just want to impress your parents when I can. But then again, I get worked up at those jerks at school and sometimes lose it."

"Ha, hell yeah, you totally lost it yesterday. But thanks for sticking up for me, that was actually kind of cool."

"Hey no problem, I mean we're friends after all, right?"

I looked up at her, as she smiled down at me. Then I smiled back. "Yeah, we are. And thanks for being here tonight too. I guess having a roommate isn't so bad after all."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment, Miley Ray?"

"Yeah, in a way."

Lilly chuckled, "Alright well thanks."

"Hey uh, you can let go of my shoulder now. I think I'll be alright." I giggled, as Lilly blushed.

"Whoa yeah, that's right. Sorry, I guess I forgot it was uh, was there still. Anyway, think you can go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah I'll be fine now, thanks Lil."

"What'd you say?" She asked, with much curiosity in her voice.

"I said thanks, Lil. Ooh...that's cool, I guess it sort of just came out. Kind of a quick roll off of the tongue. Well you've got yourself a nickname now." I smiled as she smiled right back.

"Yeah thanks, that does sound pretty cool. Well, night Miles." Lilly said, as she sat back in her bed.

"Night Lil." I smiled and closed my eyes as I drifted back off to sleep.

Morning came before I knew it. While just laying on my bed for a few minutes, and waking up, I thought about the previous events of the middle of the night and then sat up with a smile on my face. I heard movements behind me, where Lilly's bed is.

I turned around, "Hey Lil." I said sleepily.

She chuckled, "Morning sleepy head. Did you sleep ok?"

"For the rest of the night, yeah I did, thanks for being there." I smiled.

"Sure, anytime." Lilly said, as she pulled the last few items out of her suitcase. Now she had finished unpacking.

"You brought a skateboard? That is so cool, so you skate then huh?" I asked, a bit amazed as she took it out, then set it on the floor by her bed.

"Oh uh, yeah well I skate a lot back home and so I brought it here too. Of course I didn't know what to expect as far as places to skate around. But I brought it anyway. So is there-"

"A skate park is just a few blocks from here. We've got to go sometime soon, I'd love to see you skate."

"Ha thanks Miles, but I uh, I-I don't know-"

"Oh don't blush, I bet you're amazing at it."

"Well I don't want to brag, but yeah I guess you could say that. Well at least that's what a lot of people back home say." Lilly giggled nervously. I'm not sure why, but it was cute.

"From hearing that, I definitely have to see you skate." I said, as Lilly blushed again. Then I looked at my clock just as my alarm went off. "Hey perfect timing. So Lilly, you ready for school?" I asked, as I got out of bed on Lilly's side. Lilly stood up too.

"Yeah of course, I've been up for a few hours anyway, you know that already."

"I know, just checking. Why don't you learn to sleep in sometime? It feels kinda nice you know." I said simply.

"Why don't you just learn to wake up earlier?" Lilly said in a simple voice as well.

"Oh no, please don't tell me we're moving into another fight again." I thought out loud.

"I didn't think so, I was just suggesting-" I cut her off as I took a step towards her.

"And I'm just saying you should-" Now Lilly cut me off, as she took a stip towards me.

"No, I think you should just consider-"

"I don't want to, I'm just sayin-"

Lilly and I had taken another step towards each other without knowing it, and soon we were just short of a foot apart.

"Miley..."

"Yeah?" For some reason, we were both breathing heavily.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

I hadn't noticed I was staring at Lilly in any particular way, but if it was noticable like she said, then it must not have been a very good sign.

"N-no, I didn't mean too. You were looking at me, so I-I was just looking back." I chuckled nervously.

"You'd better get ready for school you know." Lilly told me.

"Oh yeah, I guess s-so." The words barely made it out. I was just simply lost in her eyes, as she was in mine. I think it had been several minutes that we had locked eyes and couldn't come out of our little trance.

Suddenly someone pounded on my door and our eyes immediately unlocked. The gaze we gave each other, was suddenly broken as my door kept being pounded on. By all the pounding, I knew it could only be one person.

"Yeah Jackson?" I yelled through gritted teeth, a bit upset at the fact we were interrupted. I slowly turned my head to the side as the door opened.

"Hey, Mom wants...whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Go on with what you were doing. Just don't be too long. Mom want's you two down for breakfast now." Jackson smirked and then walked out, shutting my door on the way.

"What does he mean sor..." I said, as I turned back to Lilly. I had forgot that we were still standing about a foot away from each other. "Oh I get it, that's uh..." My voice suddenly caught up in my throat.

"Funny right? Yeah, your brother's a real comedian." Lilly said sarcastically, in a small voice, then swallowed hard and nervously. She suddenly took a step back and sat back down onto her bed. "Well you'd better go get ready if your Mom wants us downstairs soon."

"Oh right," I quickly ran around my bed and got some clothes out of my dresser, "I'll be out in a minute." I told her, as I went to change in my bathroom.

Lilly's POV-

As Miley ran into the bathroom, I swear I felt something click, just the second morning here. But I knew she did too, but we both were afraid too talk about it. Afraid to be the first ones to say something. Well I knew what I felt, but decided we should talk sooner or later.

Soon after Jackson's warning, Miley and I found ourselves jogging down the stairs, with our backpacks in hand. I stopped in mid step to quickly check my backpack pocket for something. Miley on the other hand, kept her quick pace and tried walking passed me, but the hallway wasn't wide enough and she caused our shoulders to squish together and against the walls. We were now also a step away from the bottom of the stairs though. And that floor spread before us, gladly welcomed us as we tripped over the last step, with the help of Miley's little push no doubt.

"Smooth move Miles." I let out in an annoyed sigh, as I lay there on the floor.

"Sorry, but it's not my fault you stopped right in the middle-"

I turned on my side to face her. "Hey, I had to check and make sure my backpack had everything I need in it, alright?" I was frustrated now.

"Alright fine, sorry."

"If you girls are done having your little chat down there, then ya'll better hurry up here and eat your breakfast before school." Miley's Mom suddenly snapped us out of our thoughts.

"H-hurry? What do you mean hurry? Isn't it like..." Miley trailed off as she looked at the clock on the microwave. "Holy crap! We only have ten minutes till we have to leave. Sorry ma."

Miley apologized and I quickly did as well. Then we began filling our plates with food. Once we were finished, we sat down next to each other and began eating.

"What took you girls so long anyway. You're usually down here a lot sooner Miles. I thought you'd show Lilly how you do things around here."

I heard Jackson give a small snort as he slowly put a carton of orange juice back in the fridge. I glared at him for analyzing that to a double meaning. Then he just shrugged and walked passed me and up the stairs. I turned to look at Miley, she had on a small glare as well. Then just rolled her eyes and went back to eating her food. Once the two of us were finished, I thanked Miley's mom for breakfast and we hurried off to school.

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you could. You all know of course that those are always, always welcomed....**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright here it is, the very next weekend like I said. I'll try and keep it that way cause it sure turns out faster. Anywho, hope you all like it...

* * *

**

Lilly's POV-

"Geez, Jackson can sure be annoying. Sorry about that." Miley apologized.

"Oh it's ok, it was kinda funny actually." I said with a smirk, and giving Miley a side glance. She returned the same gesture.

"Yeah, I guess it is when I think about it." She giggled.

"Well we're gonna get there a few minutes early again. I think this is probably the perfect opportunity for me to tell them that you're not the only one."

"Oh come on Lil, Jackson knows what we both are and he's making jokes about us being girlfriends. But that's just because he's Jackson. The other kids don't know you yet and they're already laughing about the two of us-"

"Just to annoy us. Yeah I know Miles. So it probably won't change much of anything if I speak up and tell them about me." I kept trying to tell her.

"Yeah it could. You know you really don't have to do this." Miley told me, once we were standing in front of the school and then she placed a hand on my shoulder.

As we walked into the school, I slid her hand off my shoulder and momentarily held it with mine. But pushed it away within a second and kept walking towards the lunch court. "Relax, it's gonna be fine. I'm the one doing the talking anyway." I said quietly to Miley, as we approached Jake's table.

Jake had a small patch on his lip. I guess it was worse then I thought. "Thanks for the souvenir Truscott. You'll be able to be reminded of it for the next week." Jake told me.

"Well as long as it takes your mind off Miley, I'm good." A split second later, I realized what I just said. Shit.

"What did you just say?" Jake asked in a way that he had heard me, but wanted it repeated.

"Th-that, that as long as it takes y-your mind off things, I-I'm good." I lied, hoping he bought it.

"No, you said Miley, as long as my minds off Miley. Are you jealous?" He asked, with real intrigued curiosity.

I glanced over at Miley real quick. She had the same expression. Except she had a slight, shy smile on her face. As if she wanted to know as well. Possibly wondering if this morning's incident had anything to do with it.

"Listen, I just came over here to tell you, that Miley's not lonely anymore. I'm gay too."

"Wow, now this'll definitely be good stuff for spreading-"

"Oh would you shut up? I don't care if everyone knows anyway." I said to Jake, as I began to walk passed him. And heard the bell ring. "See you after class Jerk... oh s-sorry, I meant Jake. Gosh I keep getting those two mixed up." I said as casually and sarcastically as I could. I could see Jake's face fill with rage, as Miley and I walked into our first class.

"Wow, now that's what I call talking back to Jake." Miley began complimenting me as we set our backpacks down at some desks. I stepped closer to her. "Gosh Lil, you were amaz..." I stepped away as she finished. "...ing." Her break in words must have been our eye contact, because I was lost in her eyes for a moment as well.

"Hey you two..." A dark brown haired boy suddenly popped up by Miley's side. "Isn't this cute? Don't worry though, I'll keep it a secret. Jake's kinda catching on that-"

"Oliver, there's no secrets to keep, so Jake shouldn't be catching on to anything, because we aren't girlfriend's. Now would you stop scaring me like that? It's annoying." Miley burst at him.

"Alright, sorry. Just as long as you stop yelling at me, that's annoying too and mean." He said to her and took a seat in front of me. Obviously wanting some safe distance from Miley.

"Oh so you're Oliver?" He turned around to look at me and shyly nodded. "That's cool, Miley told me a little about you and I wanted to meet you and well, here you are. I'm Lilly by the way, the Australian exchange student."

"Yeah that's right, I've been hearing about you too. You're pretty tough, nice to meet you Lil." Oliver said rather casually.

"What? How could you know that? Only I have been calling her Lil." Miley suddenly jumped in.

He caught my eye and I gave him a weird look. "Oh pfst, yeah well it just kinda came out, like a nickname you know?" That sounded like such a fake line.

"Uhh huh..." Miley said slowly, looking between the two of us as the teacher walked in the classroom and began the first class of the day.

That day of school passed by quickly. And Miley was right about science, yesterday they picked lab partners when we skipped. So of course, since we were the only two left, we were lab partners. Unfortunately Jake was in that class and Oliver had been stuck with him as a lab partner, so both of us felt sorry for him about that. But luckily we managed to avoid Jake and his annoying friends, at lunch.

At the very end of the day, after dinner, Miley and I were up in her room doing our homework. And for some of the classes we had together, we helped each other on our homework.

Miley's POV-

"Ok, so for question six what'd you get?" I asked Lilly.

"Uhh...a whole bunch of numbers." She replied in a long sigh, wondering what it was.

I chuckled. "Ok and what are the first few?"

"3.14?" Lilly sort of questioned. Biting her bottom lip, and hoping she was right.

"Yeah, good job Lil. That's called Pi." I smiled at her.

"Right, yeah I remember learning about that formula awhile ago. It's just that math was never my best subject at all." She sighed and closed her math book and notebook. "Ok, we're done with that subject now. Six questions was all we were given right?"

"Yeah, for now at least, just cause they were long. And now lets move onto science, I forgot what we were assigned." I opened my book and glanced over the assigned page curiously.

"Oh yeah, gosh I feel so bad for Oliver, I can't believe he got stuck with that jerk."

"Oh that? Don't worry he'll be fine, its happened before, Oliver can handle himself." I said simply.

"Its happened to Oliver before?" Lilly asked curiously now.

"Yeah, Jake and Oliver have been lab partners before." I shrugged.

"Pfst, Oliver's not that tough."

"Sure he is, he can handle himself. All he has to do is sit next to Jake every other day. It's not that big of a deal. Well, help each other on projects sometimes, but still none of it's nothing like what Oliver could handle." I smiled at the thought and looked down at my notebook.

"Hm, really..." Lilly said as more of a statement than a question. "And you know this how?"

"Oh, well he doesn't really like to brag about it, but he went to New York for awhile, just like you, cool huh? Makes me want to go now. Anywho, he lived mostly in the neighborhood areas and got into some street fights from all the bigger kids around there. He only lost a few times, but then figured out the maneuvers used on him to scare other kids off. So now if he ever needs too, he'll always know how too defend himself. And me I guess, if I happen to be around at the time."

Lilly looked in thought for a moment. "Miles, has Oliver ever even shown you any "skill" he claims he has?"

"Well no, but that's not really a...wait, that is a big issue isn't it? He could be lying to me."

"Yeah and I think he is." Lilly simply said.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked, suspiciously.

"It's just by the way you said things, I think-"

"Lilly."

"B-but he really is..."

"Lilly! What's up? What's going on?"

"Pfst nothing, nothing at all. I was just curious. It just sounds like he must be lying."

"And something tells me, you already know Oliver. Ever since I mentioned his name, you acted a bit weird. And today, when the two of you met was the weirdest. The two of you have been acting strange all day as I think about it now. Do you already know him Lil?"

"Oliver? Just because he lived in New York for awhile, doesn't mean..." Then she started giggling.

"What was that?" I asked her suspiciously about the giggling.

"Oh uh, nothing. I just thought of something funny." A few seconds later, Lilly giggled again.

"You did? That's kinda random, so what is it then?" I asked, more curious now.

"Jackson just said that, that funny joke at dinner...remember?" Lilly said, followed by yet another giggle.

"Lil, Jackson wasn't here, he's out at a friends party tonight. And that's the third time you've giggled like an idiot...over nothing." I folded my arms. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" I said, a bit sternly as I closed both our science books.

"Pfst, there isn't much to know, but you know we have to get a science assignment finished." She said and tried to open her book, but I kept a hand on it.

"Well I do know you also need help in science, cause I'm your lab partner. But you're not getting any help until you tell me what's going on Lil." I told her, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on, now that's just-"

"You know I won't help." I told her. My hand still secure over the cover of her text book.

"But-"

"Lilly."

"Alright fine!" She finally caved, "I know him already ok? We...we met when I was in New York for those few years." Lilly blurted out.

"Oh my god I knew it. But Lilly, how could you lie to me like that?"

"You knew? How could you know that?" Lilly asked with much wonder.

"Oh come on, from the way you two were looking at each other and trying to talk like you were complete strangers to each other, I could tell you guys had met before." I lay sideways on my bed as Lilly began to tell her part.

"Look, I didn't mean to lie to you ok? I was just caught off guard when you first mentioned him and then I wasn't sure when to say something, but it turns out you figured it out pretty quick. Anyway, I met him when I went to school there for awhile. He was just a wimpy goofball and...yup, that's my best description." We both chuckled. "Then I was just a bit surprised as well, that you said he could handle being lab partners with Jake. I guess he's changed a lot." Lilly sighed and plopped down on my bed, right next to me.

"Wow, guess he has. And also lied to me too. All these years? Gosh, I can't believe him."

"Yeah, well sorry about that, but you'll have to get over it. It's all in the past now."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Hey, you uh, you were still gay in junior high, right?" I asked, possibly a little too cautiously.

Lilly chuckled. "Why, think I might like Oliver?"

"No, I was just...I-I was just curious. Cause you-" I stumbled a bit.

"You were jealous for a minute weren't you?" Lilly said, as a smirk came across her face.

"What? Why would I be jealous?" I rolled my eyes and then looked back at Lilly, who's face was now closer to mine then I remember. Just inches apart in fact.

"Because you just can't stop staring..." Lilly whispered.

I began breathing heavily. "Oh come on Lil, that, that-"

"Turns you on? Well ok..."

"N-no, no I meant that's not fair. Y-you can't just...I-I'm not supposed too-"

"I can't just what, make a move? And you're not supposed too what, fall for me? Well guess what's happening right this second Miles?" Lilly whispered and suddenly brushed her lips against the corner of my mouth.

A quiet and short laugh escaped me as I also felt myself begin to grin like an idiot. "L-Lilly, what are..." Then I suddenly snapped into reality and realized what was happening and I sat up in the blink of an eye. "Whoa, wait no, n-n-no. You can't just...I mean I can't just do this, its only been a couple of days Lil." I was out of breath for some reason. Lilly was sitting up next to my side now as well.

"What's wrong? Did you want to make the first move?" Lilly smirked.

"What? No Lilly, didn't you hear anything else I just said?"

"Yeah, but I chose to ignore it after some thought, because it doesn't really matter much, does it? 'I can't, you can't, its only been a couple of days.'" She repeated me in a monotone voice. "Miley admit it, we knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. I mean even your brother could tell and I didn't think we were that obvious."

"Yeah I just thought he wanted me to finally have someone. But I'm not sure, I just think this is moving too fast." I said, as I avoided eye contact and stared at my legs. "What do you think?" I looked over at her and as I turned my head, my lips immediately met hers, straight on. It seemed obvious that she had been planning this move.

After several seconds of a full on lip lock, she pulled away. "That's what I think. Feels good doesn't it?" Lilly said, smiling.

I realized I hadn't bothered to pull away, because it did feel good. "And feels r-right." I whispered. Then found my bigger voice. "Are, are you sure this isn't rushing th-things?" I stuttered.

"Does it feel like it?"

"No, I guess it doesn't." I smiled, as I still felt the amazing sensation on my lips.

"So, closer then friends now huh?" Lilly said, in a bit of a shy tone.

"Well yeah, can't get much closer then a kiss."

"Actually you can, if you just-" Lilly started, but I could tell she was going in the direction of TMI.

"Lilly, I know that already. I was just joking." I giggled.

"Oh, right ok." She blushed a bit.

"I never really noticed before, but you're cute when you blush." I smiled, as I pulled her into a hug.

"So, do you think this is the beginning of something Miles?" Lilly smiled.

"Yeah I-"

Suddenly my bedroom door burst open. Lilly clutched onto me. But we both soon noticed it was just Jackson. With a firm hand on the doorknob, he had my door wide open and began speaking loudly. "Why? Why, you and never me? I may not be the greatest looking, but I deserve something." Jackson said, as he swayed backward and into one side of my door frame. Then he gave me a hopeless look.

"I'll be right back Lil." I got up from the bed and held Jackson by the shoulders to steady him. I could tell he was dizzy. Then he gave me another odd look. I knew he could tell about us, by the way Lilly and I were holding on to each other, but I didn't care now. I just sighed deeply and held a firm hand on his shoulder. "Alright big guy, follow me." I led him to his room and helped him walk steady till he got to his bed. "You know, you're lucky Mom and Dad stayed out at a later movie tonight and didn't hear you talking like that. I mean just by looking at you, you look drunk. Gosh Jackson, when are you gonna stop? I can't keep helping you up that often anymore. You're gonna go back to college soon and it's the middle of my senior year." I told him, as he was softly groaning from a headache. "Look, it's getting late and Lilly and I have to get up early for school tomorrow. Now will you quit drinking please?" I said, straight to his face and began to leave the room.

"Oh yeah, easy for you to say. Now, now you can just walk right off into your room and back to your girlfriend. Just have your fun. Not a care in the world."

I turned around in the doorway, frustrated. "What do you mean?"

"Miley it was obvious from the, the beginning..." He panted. "And there's definitely something going on n-now." Jackson said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for bursting in like that. Now not only do I have to keep your secret, I gotta protect my own ass too. So I do have a lot to care about." I said, slightly loud.

"Ugh, don't talk so loud please." Jackson grabbed his head in pain. "Do we have any Tylenol or, or something?"

"Oh hold on..." I quickly left the room to go find some for him, but I made a quick stop at my room first. "Hey Lil, I'll be just another minute. Jackson needs some medicine, seems like he got real drunk tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure no problem, but we should probably get to bed soon."

"Yeah I know, I'll hurry don't worry."

"Oh, tell Jackson that I hope he feels better soon."

"Will do." I smiled, walked into my room further and to my bed and gave Lilly a quick kiss on the cheek. "See ya in a few..." Then I darted out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen, for a glass of water and some Tylenol. Then I ran back up to Jackson's room. "Alright Jackson, here's some water for the Tylenol." I set it on his nightstand.

"Thanks Miles, I owe ya one." He said, as he struggled to drink the pills down.

"Yeah well, I've heard that over a hundred times before, but don't worry I'll let it slide big bro. One question though, what's with all the drinking tonight? I've never seen you like this before." I asked, in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry about it Miles. Just let it go please." He groaned and started to close his eyes.

"But Jackson, this makes you sick. I don't-"

"Miley! I said let it go." He said in a serious voice, and suddenly shot his head up to look at me.

"Alright fine. But you better know what you're doing. And Lilly hopes you feel better soon...and so do I." I said quietly. Then I slowly left his room, shutting the door softly as I backed out.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, it's always appreciated. That's one thing I know all you author's might agree with me on. Is that they give encouragement and motivate us writers to keep our stories going. So thanks...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Real sorry for being a few days late. Family reunion, several annoying kids, with one volume. What can you do? But I'm working on it though. Oh and sorry for the shortness. The next one will be better though, so keep reading and thanks a bunch for the reviews....

* * *

**

Miley's POV

I walked back into my room and then shut my door. I flopped back on my bed, on my back next to Lilly, sitting there and waiting. "Ugh, sorry about that Lil. I just can't believe he'd go that far. He knows better." I said, in a concerned voice.

"I'm sorry Miles. Well, what did you say to him tonight?"

"That I can't keep saving his ass, cause I've got my own to worry about now. And that he should quit it. Oh and what you said. Geez, I hope he stops soon too. Especially after tonight. I don't know what motivated him to go this far."

"You don't think it's us do you? And the fact that he doesn't have a girlfriend yet." Lilly thought out loud, as she lay back next to me.

"No, he told me he already figured it was obvious between us from the start."

"Oh great. Well ok do you wanna go ask him?"

"No it's fine. Besides, I'm sure he's passed out by now anyway."

"Alright, well are you sure he'll be ok in the morning?"

"Yeah, he knows how to keep these things quiet around my parents. Although this hangover might hurt a lot." I slightly winced at the thought.

Lilly's POV-

"Well if he's handled it before, then I'm sure he can do it again. So don't worry Miles, he'll be fine." I told her as I gave her a hug.

"Yeah thanks Lilly. Well I guess we'd better get to sleep now. It's getting late." Miley stated with a small yawn.

"Ok, I'll get ready and be back in a minute." I said, as I walked into the bathroom with some p.j.s. Then a few minutes later, I came out and saw Miley already changed and ready for bed. "Cute p.j.s" I complimented her, as I sat down on my bed.

"Oh thanks, same to you." She said, with a slightly nervous look on her face. Then she cleared her throat and spoke. "So uh...same, same sleeping arrangements still?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why? What did you want too...oohh." I said slowly, as her 'hint' finally hit me. Man was I dumb and slow. "Well I, I kinda-"

"It's ok, I was just wondering...I mean the thought just-" Miley started, then got cut off by a few soft knocks on her door. "Shit I think it's my parent's. Quick, act like you're asleep!" She said in a hurry, and we both quickly slipped under our covers and closed our eyes, just as Miley's door opened.

"Look at that Robbie, they must be getting along better." Miley's mom whispered. "Oh it looks like they forgot to turn off the light. Well we should get some sleep too. Let's go." She whispered and then the light went out as they left.

"Wow, that was close." I said as Miley and I both sighed and looked at each other. Although it was dark, so we could hardly see each other. "Hey, what did your Mom mean-"

"My back isn't facing you this time. So she must have thought we were 'getting along better' as she put it. Which in fact we are, just uh...differently then she thinks." Miley chuckled.

"Yeah true, that's funny. Well I guess I'll see you in the morning then. Night Miles."

"Oh uh, yeah, night Lil." Miley said softly and closed her eyes once again.

But then about a minute later, there was another couple knocks on the door. I wasn't asleep within a minute and neither was Miley, because this time she got out of bed. "Ugh, Mom we're trying too-" Then she stopped when she opened the door and turned the light back on. "Jackson? How could you wake up so fast? And knock like that? Oh I forgot, you're not sober yet." Miley said and I propped myself up.

"Actually I was never asleep, but I am feeling a bit better. And I heard mom and dad come home, so I knocked softly this time. And I just wanted to tell you why it was worse tonight. And sorry for yelling at you."

"Ok that's fine. Well what happened then?"

"Well it's Max. He left the party early, so I decided to follow him in my car. Just as I got in my car, I saw him rounding the corner of the street and he got, he was hit by another car that was speeding." Jackson said with a deep breath. Now I was sitting up on my bed, listening intently.

"Oh my gosh Jackson, I'm so sorry." Miley whispered and actually gave Jackson a quick, comforting hug. Then she suddenly gave him an annoyed look. "Wait, why are you here when you could be at the hospital with him?" She said sternly.

"Well that's another thing. It was a hit and run, but I was too far away to see their license plate. Then I ran over to his car and called the hospital. Max was just knocked out, but he's still alive. They hit the drivers side pretty hard. When the ambulance arrived, I got to drive back with them and I waited for awhile till the doctor told me he broke his leg, cracked a rib and sprained his arm. I had called his parents by then of course, so that's how I found out. But he had to go through some surgery cause it was pretty serious. The doctor suggested I come back in the morning and he'd be awake and feeling better by then."

"Jackson I'm sorry, so you're gonna go back in the morning though, right?" Miley asked.

"Yeah of course. It's just that after he said that, I left politely and then back to the party to drink more from something as upsetting as that."

"Gosh, you know drinkings not the answer." Miley told him. And by now I found myself sitting on her bed, still intrigued by the conversation.

"Yeah I know, but I just wanted to let you know why, cause you deserve that much and it won't happen again."

"Alright, thanks. Would you like me to come with you tomorrow?"

"No thanks, I'd rather go alone. And besides, you've got school Miley." He smiled.

"Oh yeah that's right, well good luck then. Do you think you can make it back to your room ok?"

"I made it here didn't I?"

"Oh enough with the wise cracks." Miley said and gave him a light tap on the cheek. Then pointed a finger at him. "Now sober up and get some sleep, night Jackson." She hugged him briefly and he left and then she quietly shut her door. "Oh gosh, I can't believe it was Max this whole time. Great, now I have to worry about him." Miley sighed and sat on her bed.

"Who's Max?"

"Jackson's best friend."

"Wow, that's gotta be real hard on him. Do you think Max will be ok?"

"Yeah, it sounds kinda bad, but I think he'll recover. And Jackson usually gets over things like this fast." Then she got up real quick to flip off the light. "But why Max? He's such a great friend. I think I'll go visit him after school tomorrow." Miley sighed sadly, and then started to pull her covers up, but they stopped half way because I was still sitting there. "Oh gosh, I didn't even notice you were sitting there. You can go back if-"

Suddenly, upon reflex for some reason, I gave Miley a hug. "He'll be fine Miles. And don't worry about Jackson. He knows drinking too much, isn't the answer." Miley cuddled into me as I spoke.

"That's true. Thanks for being here again Lilly." Miley let out a deep sigh as she lay in my arms. "You know, this uh, this is kinda comfy." Miley said to me and then lifted her head up to look at me.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled with a sigh.

"Do you uh... do you wanna stay in here?" Miley asked softly.

I gave Miley a big smile and simply responded, "Sure, I'd love too." Then I slipped under the bed covers with her.

"This feels...nice." Miley said at the sudden warmth.

"Yeah." I said, as I leaned in and met her lips with mine. "And it's uh...heatin up." I smirked.

"You're such a dork." Miley giggled. "Night Lil." Miley whispered.

"But we-"

"We'll 'talk' more in the morning." She silently air quoted. "Goodnight." She whispered, with a smirk, then closed her eyes as she laced her fingers in one of my hands.

I slightly tightened the grip and fell asleep in peace.

The next morning, I couldn't stop the clock in my brain, from waking me up at 5am again. I woke up with Miley's arm on my stomach. Now it was definitely times like these that I wish I could keep sleeping in. I've tried to do it before, but it hasn't worked. If I just slipped out of bed, I knew I'd wake her up because her arm would fall off of me. So for now I just looked at Miley for a few minutes. I brushed some hair out of her face, she looked peaceful in her sleep. But now she started to move, right after I brushed the bit of hair out of her face. I think she was awake now. Shit.

"Lilly?" She said sleepily, looking around. Then she caught my eye and smiled. "Mornin girl... so what time is it?" Miley said with a yawn.

"Well...uh, it's not that important is it?" I replied nervously. No matter how tired she was, Miley caught on right away.

"Ugh, Lilly...not again." She said to me in a whiny tone. Then she stuffed her face in my neck. "Why?" She sighed.

"Sorry, but I just can't help it and don't blame me, but you woke up by yourself this time." I pointed out.

"You can't go back to sleep can you?" Miley wondered.

"No sorry. Once I'm awake, then I'm just awake for the day."

"It's ok, then neither can I now." She yawned again.

"What? Miles you've still got another two hours that you could sleep. Are you sure?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I'm more awake now. I mean my bed's warmer and more comfortable, because of the close company. The hottest, close company that I've ever had. Now I must take advantage of that, in this amount of time. Don't you think?" Miley said with a chuckle, and looked at me.

I looked back and raised my eyebrows suggestively. Wondering if she meant what it sounded like.

"Yeah you heard me right." She finished my thoughts out loud, and gave me a wink.

I scooted up, so my back was on the headboard of the bed now, and my short shirt also slid up with me. Although Miley kept her position in my neck, but it caused her face to slip down and onto my stomach as I moved up. "Uh Miles, isn't that a bit uncomfortable?" I asked her, since it sure looked awkward.

She had her eyes closed. "Mm, you've got soft skin Lil. What do-"

It had just occurred to me that her cheek was resting on the bare part of my stomach. I cut her off, "Miley, get up, come on."

"Ok, ok geez, I was just kidding. Well you really do have soft skin." She said, as she sat against the headboard next to me. "And hey, do you work out? Cause that looks nicely toned and tan." Miley said smiling, as she looked down at my still exposed stomach.

I blushed and tried to pull my shirt down. "Uh, yeah thanks. Miley we just kissed you know. We're not...there yet." I said, with a hand suddenly over my face.

Miley chuckled. "Lil I know what you mean, but I was just joking ya know."

"Yeah ok, I guess I was just-"

"Nervous, funny...cute? Now take that hand away from your face, you're cute when you blush." Miley told me, as she slid my hand away from my face, then I saw her smiling straight at me. Then she gave me a short, yet wonderful kiss. "Better isn't it?"

"Y-yeah, I guess I shouldn't shy away."

"Exactly, makes it all the more fun to kiss you." Miley smiled at me again, and I smiled back.

"Mhm, so we've got a few hours to do whatever we want you know, what do you want to do? Well actually we should do some homework cause we're a little behind on science."

"Ha, and why do you think we fell behind in that subject last night?" Miley chuckled. "Lilly, we've got a whole other week before that science project is due, so let's think about what the future may hold for...us?" Miley raised an eyebrow, I returned the gesture.

Miley's POV-

Lilly looked at me with the same expression, and then smiled. "Yeah I guess something could work." Then she suddenly frowned and slumped back. "Oh man, remember I'm not gonna be here to much longer."

"Oh gosh, I can't believe I completely forgot. Well what do you think we could do?" I asked her in a worried tone.

"I dunno, send letters, become pen pals you know. And chat when we can."

"Oh come on Lil, you did not just pull out the lame, long distance relationship card on me. You've heard how hard those are and how most of them end in break ups." I sort of whined.

"Well yeah, but-"

"But I don't want to try it. Australia is far enough and the timing is way off. So we've just gotta think of something else."

"Alright, that was just one thought that came to mind. Oh how about Oliver? He might have an idea."

"Oliver? You think Oliver would be able to think about something like this?" I paused for a second, then we both started giggling for the next minute.

"Well ok, he may or may not, but we should also tell him about us too. So we might as well ask."

"Alright then I guess I'll ask cause I've been around him long." I suggested to Lilly.

"Cool, sounds good. Let's tell him at school today."

"Well I guess we should get ready and get a little start on science."

"Yeah alright...wait you're the one that didn't want to start on it before. Why all of the sudden?"

"Well I couldn't think of anything else to do...besides kiss you." I said, as I leaned in to kiss Lilly real quick. "But I don't think that'll take up all the time we have this morning." I giggled.

"Unless we let it." Lilly blushed and kissed me. We let it go for a minute until lack of air.

I laughed. "As much as I'd love too, I just thought of a better idea. A more...supportive thing we could do to kill the time until school starts." I said, then got out of bed and Lilly did the same.

"Really? And what would that be then?"

"I was thinking we could go to the hospital this morning and go sit with Jackson, while he waits."

"Hey that's not a bad idea. You kinda said that you would last night huh. Alright let's do it then." Lilly agreed.

We both got dressed and ready for the day and then walked out of the house.

"Ok, I don't think my parent's heard us, I don't think they're awake yet." I said, not really to anyone particular.

"Yeah, yeah that's good." Lilly agreed as we got into my car. Then I drove off and headed toward the hospital.

Once we walked inside, I saw Jackson sitting right there in the waiting room. I thought that was rather odd, so I ran up to him. He had his head bowed down and was clutching his hair, looking nervous. But I snapped him out of his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder.

"Jackson, you ok? Why are you out here?"

"Miles, Lilly? Oh gosh, thanks for coming girls. I'm doing ok. I'm just out here though, cause the doctor said Max isn't awake yet. Plus his parent's have to come still, in order for me to be able to see him." Jackson told us as he stood up. "Wait what are you doing here and how come you're awake so early? Scratch that, just feel free to leave out stuff I may not want to know." That thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Oh yeah, well we wanted to be here and uh...Lilly woke up early. But you had one hell of a hangover last night, how's getting up this early possible for you?" I wondered.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked it and please review. Reviews are always motivators you know...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ….Wow! I know its been forever, so please don't kill me (well maybe...) Ok I know this is really really short, but I really needed something out there for you guys, just to let you know I'm still here of course and I'm not giving up on this one. Just recently working 5 days a week and 8 hours a day is a killer itself, therfore I haven't had much time to write this one. But I can update this much at least. And I really hope I haven't lost many readers. Anywho, enjoy...

* * *

**

Miley's POV-

"Oh I don't know why. I mean I slept a few hours, but I guess it's from thinking about my best friend here in the hospital, from a hit and run, that the adrenaline came."

"Yeah I'm sorry Jackson, well we wanted to be here, you know like I said last night." I comforted.

"Yes that's true, we didn't have anything to do this morning. Although we could have been working on our science project in our spare time, but Miley's just one big slacker." Lilly said with her hands on her hips. I just rolled my eyes.

"Is that true Miles? You put off a few hours of homework? Just for me?"

"Yeah, like I said I didn't want to let you down."

"And I am so proud of you sis. Thank you so much." Jackson's serious look, went to happy, then he hugged me. Leaving Lilly completely confused no doubt.

"What? What do you mean proud for slacking off in science? We have a project due in a week Miles." Lilly was annoyed at his approval.

"Well yeah, a week. That's a lot of time Lilly, don't worry so much."

"Oh great, now I see where she get's it." Lilly smiled at the two of us.

"Yup, I learn from the best." I said and smiled at Jackson, as I hugged his neck.

"Cool. Now let's just sit and wait awhile I guess, until his parent's come." Jackson told us, changing the subject.

Once they arrived, Jackson was let inside Max's room. A few minutes later he came out and filled us in about how Max was doing. Nothing bad or critical, he just had to stay there for a few more days, because of some tests on his breaks.

"Ok, well tell Max good luck with everything and we'll see you guys later. Lilly and should get going now." I yawned, not used to waking up this early yet.

"Alright, bye guys." Jackson gave us a small wave as we walked out the doors.

"Miles, maybe I should drive, you seem pretty tired." Lilly offered, with a chuckle, as we walked back to the car.

"Yeah I guess I am. Sure, thanks Lil." I accepted as I handed her the keys.

Then we got in the car and Lilly sped off towards our house. Once we walked inside, we noticed it was almost breakfast time. I saw Mom and Dad in the kitchen cooking.

"Wow, time sure goes by quickly when you're in a hospital." Lilly mumbled, so only I could hear.

"Mhm, sure does." I whispered back, then stepped through the living room. "Hey Mom, hey dad. So what's on the menu for breakfast?" I smiled casually, hoping to avoid the subject of Lilly and I just walking through the front door. It didn't work.

Mom looked up at me, anger secured all over her face as well as in her eyes. Dad just kept looking down at what he was chopping, with a slightly scared look on his face. "Miley Ray, where in the world have you been?! And how long have you girls been awake? Do you realize how worried your father and I were?" She said loudly, as she walked over to me and Lilly.

I gave Lilly a side glance and then decided to try and come up with a convincing lie. Knowing I wasn't much good, Lilly noticed the worried look I gave her and she took the spotlight on this one.

"We're really sorry Mrs. S. We just woke up early and decided we needed to relax somewhere else, so we just went for a drive. Which was very relaxing of course. But don't worry, it won't happen again."

"N-not without telling you. This stuff won't happen if we don't tell you guys first." I finished for Lilly.

My mother nodded her head a few times and looked at me suspiciously, hands on her hips. Then she let out a deep sigh, "Well alright, head on upstairs now and I'll call you girls down in about a half hour. And thanks for the apology too." She slightly smiled at us.

"Thanks mama, we'll see you later then." I gave her a quick hug and then jogged up the stairs behind Lilly. That girl was quick, already opening my door by the time I was almost at the top of the stairs.

Lilly walked in and then I shut the door behind me. We faced each other, breathing heavily out of being out of breath and the event that just took place that almost happened. We also looked at each other for several seconds. Both knowing what we wanted right now of course, but I knew I had to control myself. Lilly however had other thoughts, keeping herself controlled obviously wasn't one of them. I could see it in her eyes, as well as her actions, when just mere seconds later she was walking quickly toward me. Then had me up against the wall before I knew it.

She looked me in the eyes again and up close, saw confusion. But still slowly put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer, then met my lips half way in a gentle and smooth kiss. Only it started out that way, but became more rough after several seconds. Then we moved to the bed. Just as we began laying on our sides, never breaking the kiss, and Lilly started to move her hand under my shirt on my side, I slowed things down to a stop.

"Lil, n-not now, I don't think we should now." I told her, with regret. Because I wanted more as well.

"Why not? You heard your mom, we have about a half an hour. So let's make the best of it." She flirted a bit.

* * *

**A/N: Good cliff? Personally I don't think so, but I try. If other Liley stories keep me hanging, then I'm gonna keep you hanging, lol. Anywho, please review. I know it's short, but reviews would mean a lot and much more motivation to get the next chapter up a hell of a lot sooner...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Really, really sorry. I know its been like, well forever, but that won't happen again. I just had major writers block and then the holidays came and lot's of drama with my fam after that. Anyway, this amount of time won't happen again. And if I get enough reviews on this chp. I will keep it up. Sorry it's so short, but it's just a little starter about what's coming. So please review...

* * *

**

Miley's POV

I got up from the bed and Lilly still layed there, looking at me, annoyed. "Well I don't know," I said as I backed towards my door. "I mean I know it feels great, but I don't want my parents to find out the wrong way." I told her. Now I was all the way at my door, leaning against the knob and looking like I wanted to escape, but then Lilly smirked when she heard a click.

"Guess they won't find out the wrong way now." She said as I crawled back onto my bed and lay next to her.

"Nope, so let's do what you just said. Let's make the most of this time." I smiled goofily and moved in close to Lilly for another kiss as she met me half way, with a soft, warm and lustful kiss.

We moved together like we were meant to. She began to slide her hand up my shirt like before. And this time I let her go further, after all we did have the time. I felt her soft finger tips massage up my side and up, in the sides of my bra. It felt so good, so sensitive to the touch, since I had hardly been touched there. And now I made my move.

I started out with the same actions as she did, but when I started with sliding my hands up her shirt, I quickly slipped it off instead. In one swift movement, over her head. In the slight state of awe that she was in, from sitting up and staring at me in nothing but a bra and jeans. Then she quickly slipped my shirt off as well. This made the two of us laugh, just from startling each other like that.

Now that we were even, everything went more pleasurable. Her skin was soft to the touch and felt too gentle at times, so I wanted to be careful not to ruin her silky, smooth skin and body. Before I knew it, we got lost in each other. With our heated make out's. Soft kisses all over each others stomach. Then I began to move slower and slower.

Suddenly I was being shaken awake again and I had no idea why. "Miley, Miley! We gotta get up now." Lilly said, as she shook my arm. I slowly opened my eyes and she was laying down next to me.

"What the hell? W-why...h-how did we fall asleep? I asked in a sleepy tone of voice. And it slightly cracked once with that, just-waking-up voice.

"Well you started laying down in my neck while kissing me. I was tired as well though, so I put the sheet over us and I slept a little too. But as soon as I heard your Mom knock on the door, I shook you awake." Lilly told me.

"Well gee, I wonder who's responsible for me being so tired." I said to her face sarcastically, with a smirk and then I flipped the sheet off my side and began to put my shirt back on.

"Uh, me?"

"Wow Lil, great guess. You get up at 5 every morning and wake me up along with you. I guess I'm still getting used to it."

"Sorry, but I can't help it. That's just the way I was raised I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's ok, I can just take a nap later when I wake up early. So no worries. Oh, when did my Mother come up here?" I asked quickly.

"Well since we've just been talking a little, I'd say it's been about a minute. But I did wake you up as soon as she knocked. So I should get some credit for that." Lilly said as she put on her shirt and we both walked to the door.

"Yeah, yeah ok you get credit. You're so funny." I put an arm around her as we walked down the hall, then downstairs. But I quickly took it off before we were in view of the kitchen. Once we were, everything was pretty casual looking.

The kitchen looked basically the same as when we first walked in. Mom and dad were still preparing food. Except this time it was finished and now they were preparing to serve it on plates, at the bar. I turned around to Lilly, to whisper something to her real quick.

"So Lil, do you want to say anything about us?"

"Well my Mom already knows about me, so I'm sure she'll be cool with it."

"That's really cool. I wish my Mother would-"

"You wish your mother would what, Miles?" I suddenly heard my mom repeat me. Lilly and I turned around in the blink of an eye. I faced my mom, seeing her hold up a wide blade knife. "Go on now." She said, moving the knife in persuasion. "Oh sorry, that doesn't look very inviting now, does it? I'm finished with it anyway." She put it in the sink and then washed her hands. Then looked at me while she dried them off with a towel.

"Oh uh...I was just telling Lilly how, how I wish my Mother would tell us what's for breakfast now." Hopefully that was a quick recovery. At least I think it sounded convincing enough.

"Oh, well as you two can see right here it's all layed out on the bar. We made eggs, bacon, pancakes and something to drink, there's some O.J. sitting over there too. And Miley don't you dare play dumb with me. If you were trying to sound convincing, that wasn't at all. Plus the food was right in front of you dear." She chuckled and so did Lilly. But she quickly stopped when I turned to glare at her.

"Alright fine, can I just talk to you guys later then?" I asked, as they began serving themselves and dad already walked to the table with a plate full of food.

"Well why put it off? There's no time like the present."

I rolled my eyes, my mother's comments were beginning to annoy me, cause I hated the fact that my parents were always right. "I-I dunno, I just...I need time to think."

"Miley honey, you're starting to scare me a little."

"Yeah, now me too Miles. So whatever it is, you'd better tell us now bud." Dad suddenly spoke up.

Lilly leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Sorry Miley, but I think this is it and no turning back now."

"You're right." I whispered back. Then we both took our plates of food and sat down. "Alright, when I was little, you guys told me that you'll always love me, no matter what I choose in life. You remember that right?"

"Here we go..." Dad said, a half second before mom started talking.

"Oh no Miley, this isn't about a boy is it? Please tell me you haven't had-"

"Ew mom, no it isn't! And no boys, nothing to do with boys."

"Alright then, well I guess that's a bit of a relief. Go on then." She persuaded me.

"Well it's Lilly. She's uh, she's..." God, how am I supposed to say this? I thought. "...I-I-" Suddenly Lilly helped.

"Miley really likes me and I really like her, more then just friends. She doesn't like any boys and neither do I." Lilly took my hand in one.

I sighed, "Thanks Lil. Yeah mom and dad, it's as simple as that. So are you...are you guys mad?" I began to feel my hands sweat.  


* * *

**A/N: There ya go, let me know if ya'll are still liking it and I'll continue...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: K I know it's been like three ish months, but I'm over the block now and gonna update! I hope this chapter turned out and I suggest you read the previous before this. Heck I had too lol...**

Lilly's POV-

Miley's mother looked at Robbie, who looked back at her, then she spoke up. "Well you're right about that Miley, we did say that when you were little. But you're 17 now and..."

Mr. Stewart suddenly cut in. "And what we told you and your brother when you were little, still applies to this day and forever. We accept you two no matter what."

"Thanks daddy." Miley smiled and gave him a hug. "Mom?" She asked, a little scared. I waited nervously in anticipation as well.

"Well your father's right Miley, we accept you and we love you." She smiled, then Miley gave her mother a hug as well.

After that, we both quickly ate our food and hurried off for school.

"Wow, that is a total relief, I mean I gotta say it's just something that feels good to get out to everyone now. Well not everyone, but still...and sure it's a bit awkward, but it sure is a relief."

Miley rambled off as we walked along, but I interrupted. "Yeah, yeah Miles, of course it is, but didn't you notice the way your mom was rather hesitant? I know your dad is completely cool with it all but-"

"But nothing, I think they're both cool with it. We can relax now Lil." Miley sighed with relief as we walked up to the school.

"I dunno Miley, it still seems like your mom was putting on a fake act and a really good one too." Miley stopped walking before the entrance of the school.

"Lilly what are you trying to say?" Miley said, putting her arms up a little, with a slightly raised voice. Then let her hands rest down on her hips. Her eyes narrowed in a slight glare. "I was walking here in bliss after my parents gave us their approval and I thought you had felt the same too. But now you're just trying to bring me down-"

"No Miley, that's not-"

"You want my happiness and attitude crushed. I have no idea why, but it seems as though you do. Why Lilly? Because you don't like what people think? Go ahead and tell me...why?"

Her voice was slightly choked and that alone made me want to cry. I felt horrible for steering her in the complete opposite direction and I had no idea how to get her back on track, but I have to try my best.

"That's not what I meant to say. I was just trying to tell you-"

"That's not what you meant to say? God, I hate it when people say that, cause if you didn't mean it then why'd you say it?" tears were threatening now, but Miley didn't let them fall. Instead she looked at the ground for a few seconds, then back at me right after the first warning bell rang to get to class. "Fuck this, just fuck school." Miley turned around and walked down the sidewalk in the opposite direction.

"Miley, what the hell are you doing?" I called after her.

"Leave me alone." she mumbled in a dull tone, although I could still make it out.

I quickly walked after her, but keeping a good distance away. "Not until you tell me where you're going." some anger in me began to show through my voice now.

"Away from here." she said and a little loud too.

"Miley this isn't like you, just stop right now and tell me what's wrong." both our voices were loud at this point.

Miley stopped and turned around. I still kept my good distance of about 20 feet away. "Oh you know damn well what's wrong. If you haven't put the pieces together, just try too by yourself and get to class. I'm skipping out today and don't you dare tell my parents."

"Wasn't planning on it, I thought I'd leave that up to you. Your life and your choice." I turned around and walked quickly back to the school.

I took a quick glance over my shoulder and noticed Miley still storming further the opposite way. I had a sudden thought occur to me about her and I just might act upon it. After all, I was going to be late for class anyway, so what the hell? There's no harm in following Miley is there?

The more she picked up her pace, I picked up mine. As she slowed down I immediately backed away. Knowing how pissed she still was, I didn't want my presence to be known just yet.

After a few minutes of walking she walked into a small coffee shop. After about a minute, I walked up to the doors and looked through the windows in the doors. She was waiting behind a few people until she could order something. I opened the door and quickly slipped inside, then sat on the chair of a small table just next to the door. Also conveniently behind a tall book shelf, which was stocked with mugs, thermoses, t-shirts, coffee blenders etc.. Mostly merchandise with the company logo.

Just then I heard Miley's voice, it must have been her turn in line and the cashier started up a conversation with her. It was quiet from where I was sitting, but I still heard it.

"I see the backpack. Let me guess, skipping today?"

Miley sighed. "Oh right, yeah it's just one of those days you know? Totally not under control and now in much need of a coffee." she answered. I could hear her smiling through her voice.

"Yeah we get a few kids here sometimes and we let it slide. Makes this scene a lot more cool day by day."

"Ha, good one." Miley replied.

"So what would you like?"

Miley ordered then sat down. I heard a chair being pulled out from one of the small tables and near the front to wait for her coffee. Once it was finished and called out, she got up and thanked them, then I heard footsteps walking my direction. She obviously wanted to sit out of sight too. As Miley rounded the corner of the book shelf, she saw me looking up at her from a few tables down.

"What the hell." a few simple words.

"Miles I just...I didn't want to leave things the way we did. Besides I was gonna be late anyway." Pathetic.

"Yeah, late. That's just one class Lilly. But now you're here it's going to be all of them."

"Of course it will, but I would like to know what I said. I'm sorry, but I can't put the pieces together so quickly. And are you gonna stand over there all day?" I figured I would point out the fact that she was still standing and rather far.

Then a few more people walked in the shop. "Fine I'll sit." Miley sighed, walking up to the little round table and sitting across from me. She set her backpack on the floor next to her like I did, then looked at me. "Alright then, what did you want to say?" she asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"I wasn't planning to say much, just ask you why you freaked out back there at school. So I guess it's mostly you that I'd like to hear from." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for a word. These words were a risk, considering the mood she was in, but I still took the risk.

"You're right, I should be the one saying stuff. I'm sorry about what I said, I over reacted more then I should have."

"Yeah, what was that anyway?" I asked.

"I guess I just didn't want to accept the fact that my mom isn't used to us being together, when everyone else is. I tried to ignore it and let it go. But a small part of me was still saying that she didn't. Then when you brought it up, I just blew up and threw it in your face. I'm sorry Lil."

"It's fine and understandable too. I mean being accepted by everyone, except for one person and a very close one too, has got to be hard."

"Yeah, but I know my dad and if anything he'll talk to her." Miley sighed.

"Cool." I smiled.

"You know Lilly, we've only missed the first class so far. I know I blew up and said I didn't care about school for the day, but I've got a good record that I don't want too mess up. So uh..."

I smirked. "Miley lets go back to school. Sure it sounded fun to skip today, but maybe It'll happen another day." Miley laughed at the comment, as we both stood up and walked out of the little shop.

We slowly walked back to the school. A little light conversation on the way as Miley finished her drink. Once there, we both stood in front of the building and then Miley looked at me. "You ready to go and get yelled at?"

"Don't worry Miles, it won't be so bad." I put an arm around her shoulder and we walked inside a deserted hallway. Just then the bell rang and everyone filled up the halls once again.

"Well I guess that was perfect timing. And hopefully my teacher doesn't call my parents." Miley said.

"Chances are slim at that one." I mumbled, but she heard.

"What happened to things not being so bad?"

"I'm just stating a fact." I defended.

"Yeah I know...and you're cute for that." Miley told me and linked my arm as we walked to our second class.

Finally lunch came to our relief. "Well so far so good." I sighed.

"Yeah, but just wait till we get home and my mom starts yelling at me for missing a class. Well both of us actually, but I'm sure she'll go easy on you." Miley said with sarcasm as we sat down at a table and started eating.

"Pfst, just calm down Miles, It'll work out." I smiled, the tension I saw in her shoulders relaxed.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. I should calm down. I mean there's nothing to worry about."

"Nope, it was just one class. But no worries." I shrugged.

**A/N: Wow, crappy ending sorry about that, but hey at least this chapter is something. And I sure hope whatever it is, is ok and works. Oh and don't worry, I am so over writers block for this story now. I'm already thinking of stuff and it's just a matter of typing it up. (And it won't take over 3 months this time) :P Review! Peace!**


End file.
